


My one and Only//Lirry Stayne

by A_writing_reject



Series: Lirry love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Baby, Depression, Harry Styles - Freeform, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lirry Stayne, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writing_reject/pseuds/A_writing_reject
Summary: Meet Liam the nerd. He would do anything for anyone but has some insecurity issues being the only gay guy in his school has its consequences and he just moved into town and the school year just started plus his parents hate him for being gay but act like they love him to death. Now meet Harry the flirt. The only guy that can have a girl for the night and leave in the morning and not get in trouble but also very responsible since his parents died when he was very young. Sounds simple enough but will they fall for each other when they have to pair up in the same classes?
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Series: Lirry love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709230
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, this story has been posted onto Wattpad but I figured I would add it here too. My name on Wattpad is also a_writing_reject if you want to check it out, I have another fic I'm doing on there currently. The format on here is pretty different from Wattpad so it may seem much shorter on here than it is there, but I'll upload all the chapters. Let me know what you think!

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

Ugh, the sound of my alarm clock means that I have to go to my new school that had been going for about a week but I just moved here so I'm going on the second week of school. I walked downstairs following the smell of pancakes after I got dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, mom I have a question."

"Well, what is it, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Do I have to go? People are going to make fun of me." I asked with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry baby but you do, you need to get an education love." She replied kissing my cheek and giving me my food' I almost started crying. I didn't want to go, all the new students were already at school when it started and I'll be the only new kid.

"Liam, come on I'm bringing you to school." Said my older sister Ruth I nodded giving my mum and dad a hug them saying have fun and you'll like it and give it a try but I'm scared and Ruth noticed so she rubbed my back and started driving there.

"We're here." She said taking me out of my thoughts I nodded hugged her and got out and slowly walked over to the school realizing I was late I picked up my pace a bit but slowly walked into the homeroom where people were staring at me the only really new kid and I just clutched my stuff closer to my chest.

"Hello Liam you're late but you're new so it's okay. Everyone this is Liam Payne I expect you to be nice and I know it's weird having a new student since we haven't had one in a while so be nice. Liam, you can take a seat in between Harry and Zayn and I'm Mrs.Hanson, please take your seat. I nodded still looking down not wanting to look at anyone or the group of sluts that were in the other corner. I set my stuff down pulled my knees to my chest and took in a deep shaky breath knowing these guys that go by Zayn and Harry were looking at me.

"Hey I'm Zayn." Someone said before they poked me I turned my head to look at them then quickly turned back to my knees.

"Are you mute?" Harry asked in a joking tone, I shook my head no. "Then say 'hi' to Zayn and tell him your name.

"I-I'm Liam," I said barely above whisper then pulled out my notebook and started drawing I knew they were looking at what I was drawing and I started panicking so I raised my hand.

"Yes, Liam?" Mrs.Hanson asked

"C-can I go to t-the b-bathroom?" I asked barely audible I was so anxious I was shaking.

"Liam you need to speak up honey," She said. By now everyone was looking and whispering and I felt hot a hot tear slip down my cheek but only Harry noticed.

"He needs to go to the bathroom I can show him where it is." Harry said his green eyes looking into my brown ones.

"Okay make it fast." I jerked out of my seat and almost ran out of the classroom but Harry grabbed my arm. When we got into the hallway I burst into tears and started shaking Harry looked confused but pulled me into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Liam?" He asked, his piercing green eyes shining with worry.

"N-nothing I'll be right out you can go." He shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared." And I sunk to the floor but Harry followed me and started hugging me and didn't even ask why.

"Do you want to sit with me, Zayn, Niall, and Louis at lunch you don't have to sit by them you can just sit by me. I mean unless you don't like being around gay people, we are a pretty flamboyant group it seems sometimes" Harry gave out a quick laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm gay anyways so it's fine with me," I said. Harry nodded and wiped my eyes. "Let's get back to class, love." I nodded and got up, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Love The class went by fairly fast along with the rest of them, Harry was in all of my classes that we knew of and it was soon lunchtime. I get called names like fat a lot, especially at my old school which made me not want to eat lunch so I just played with my food, just like I did at my old school. "Liam eat." Harry demanded I shook my head, feeling insecure about myself. To add onto my insecurities, I guess someone was in the bathroom with me and Harry, or Harry told someone that I was gay because someone shouted: "Hey, it's the gay guy Liam Payne!" I froze as people started looking at me and called me the fat gay guy again. Nobody tried to stop it and I was not going to sit in there and deal with the torment so I went to go dump my food. As I went to the garbage, someone pushed me onto the ground and started kicking me and then more people started came and helped. It just kept going and no one tried to stop it until they thought I was beaten up good enough. I started coughing and blood came up, I technically puked up blood and the little food that I had in my stomach. "Liam, come here are you okay?" I recognized that voice and knew it was Harry and I looked up at him. "Come here." He lifted me up and set me on the chair that I was sat in at the table and he touched my stomach and my lip. I flinched, there was blood on his finger from my lip and he lifted my shirt up and seeing my bruises made him frown. "Do you want to go to the nurse Liam?" Louis asked cleaning off my lip I nodded knowing going to school would be bad and Harry carried me to the nurse. As he walked, I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness. I eventually let the feeling take over me and fell asleep on the way there in Harry's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I can't believe they did that to Liam. I'm sitting outside the nurse's office with the boys, I'm literally punching myself in the face for not helping Liam. Why didn't I do anything? Because I'm fucking stupid, that's why.

The nurse ushered us in and closed the door. "Well, how is he?" I asked impatiently.

"He has a cut lip and a sprained wrist and bruises I suggest you guys take him home and can you tell me why they beat him up?" The nurse asked, worry in her eyes.

"Some guy said announced that he was gay," I said rage building up in me until I heard small whimpers coming from the opposite side of the room. I turned around to see Liam's adorable face. No what am I talking about? I can't be gay, but Liam's cute so I might be gay for him but I don't want to break his fragile heart.

"Hey Li how are you?" I asked quietly bending over to meet his height since the bed he laid in was low to the ground he just whimpered and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and weakly pulled me closer so he was crying into my chest; all I could do was put my arms around him and comfort him as much as possible.

"Shh, it's okay Li we're going to take you home and you can rest there okay?" He nodded and let go of my shirt but put his arms around my neck while I picked him up and carried him out of the school while the boys asked Liam questions and we got into the van and headed to his house once he told us his address. I knocked on the door and his mom who's name was Karen opened the door and saw that I was holding Liam.

"what's going on and who are you?" She asked while eyeing me.

"I'm Harry one of Liam's friends, and that's Louis, Niall, and Zayn. Liam he got beat up by these bullies at school, he has a sprained wrist and some bruising." I said anger building up again. She nodded.

"This happened at his old school was it for him being gay?" I nodded rubbing his back when he started to whimper I know that it must be painful for him to talk about it.

"Well, his room's upstairs." She said, ushering us all fully inside and shutting the door.

"Okay, and if you don't mind I would like to stay over and help him out only if it's okay with you. Oh and boys you can go back to school to I don't need the van I live a block away from here." I said turning to the rest of the guys. They all said their farewells to Liam and I and walked out.

"Mum can he please stay," Liam whispered I felt his body trembling in my arms.

"Yeah, he can spend as much time here as he wants to baby boy." Liam was clutching to me for dear life and wouldn't let go so I ended up not really being able to set him down anyways.

"Hey, bud, you didn't have a good day at school did you?" Asked his dad while feeling Liam's forehead.

"No, I didn't daddy," Liam said when he let go of me after realizing I'm definitely not leaving. I never knew Liam could be so vulnerable and actually call his dad daddy, I just didn't pin him as the type.

"I think you should go lay down," I said after we decided Liam could be getting sick. He nodded and I helped him upstairs to his room.

"Liam lay down," I said and then he did. I looked at his room he had all the toy story movies and he has a whole bunch of books on his shelf I wonder if behind that sweet side there's a rough dominate side at all, I don't mind him like this though.

"Harry," I heard Liam call out while I was scanning my eyes across his room.

"What?" All he did was whimper so I went and laid down with him and pulled him into my chest. Liam's different, he isn't one of those people that I wanted to bang and leave, he's one of those people that I want to stay with, not have sex with him but make love to him; he's so different from everyone else and once I was sure that he was asleep I texted Louis saying that I think I have a crush on Liam and Louis said to make a move soon. I know I will, very soon.

About two hours later I woke Liam up because it was time to eat and he did the same thing he did in the nurse's office he whimpered and grabbed my shirt and weakly pulled me to him.

"Li, honey, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked so sad and I just couldn't hold back, I pulled him close to me.

"M-my head h-hurts." He said sniffling and I scooped him up and carried him in my arms. I set him down on a kitchen chair where his whole family was. I tried to pry him off of me so I could go get him some aspirin from the bathroom but no, mister clingy didn't let up on his grip.

"Stay." He whined while I laughed.

"Liam I'll be right back with some aspirin okay?" He looked sad but nodded and turned to stare at his food.

"He hasn't eaten in days." Karen said behind me, following me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah well since I'm here that's going to change, I'm not going to let him starve himself."

She started crying and hugged me. "Thank you, he really likes you he was never that clingy with any boy beside the boys he liked, do you like my baby?"

I sighed but nodded and she smiled wiped her eyes and went back to the kitchen with me. Liam tried reaching for the aspirin and water obviously really needing it. "Liam you aren't getting any of this unless you eat three big bites of food, I know you're hungry." I hated giving him an ultimatum all just to relieve his pain, but he really did need to eat. He ended up take three big bites as I asked, he actually ate all his food and about half another plate before he took the aspirin.

"I'm proud of you and when people call you fat don't listen to them because you're perfect just the way you are," I said that in front of him, his sisters, his parents and I don't regret it one bit.

"Liam can I talk to you in your room?" I asked he nodded I grabbed his hand and brought him upstairs. I sighed then started, "Liam I know we only met today but I've never liked a guy as much as I like you in fact I've never liked a guy and girls they usually "date me" for an hour just to get a quick fuck even if they don't know me so Liam will you please go out with me? We can take things as slow as you want"

He looked so happy he started smiling then lunged himself on me and crashed his lips to mine. There was everything. Sparks, fireworks, every cliche thing people say that I have never believed in, I had finally felt that. This led to us having a heated make-out session, then he went for my neck. Kissing, sucking and biting down the side of it. "Liam I want you." I moaned.

"We can't my family's downstairs." He said against my neck.

I moaned then said, "you can come to my house tomorrow and then we can but are you a virgin?" He nodded slowly and I laughed. "That's okay I'll go easy, if you actually want to do this, we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing especially since we hardly know each other."

"No Harry, I truly think I want to. I don't know why put I really, really trust you." I nodded and kissed him softly. We ended up talking for hours about everything and nothing, then we fell asleep his head on my chest and my arms wrapped around him.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I woke up and Harry was gone. I thought he left, but then he came back in with a thermometer and water. "Hey babe how do you feel?" Harry asked feeling all over me.

"I feel fine." He nodded but still took my temperature realizing it was normal he grabbed a shirt and black skinny jeans for me to wear and I started crying realizing I had to face everyone in school.

"Oh shh it's okay babe I promise no one will ever hurt you again." I nodded trying to pull myself together and eventually did and got dressed.

"Hey mum," I said and glared at the eggs that were on the table I just wasn't hungry.

"Hi love, I made you eggs." I frowned but sat down just looking at them then Harry pulled up a chair next to me.

"Look, Liam, I get it those dicks have called you names like calling you fat but that doesn't mean that it's true because you're truly amazing and beautiful and everything I've ever wanted that's why I asked your mum if you could go to my house tonight and she said yes." I blushed knowing what was going to happen tonight I wanted it but I was scared. "Please just eat for me baby please," Harry begged and I started eating and he sighed in relief and watched me finish my food. "Thank you babe." He said and kissed me.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride?" Nicola asked I shook my head no knowing Harry would want to drive so we headed out the door and went to school.

"Hey look it is the gay kid again!" I tried not to cry and actually succeeded for once.

Harry announced. "Yup he's gay I know." That broke me down and I started crying. "But I am too and I'm dating Lili!" Harry yelled and hugged me his bad-boy act flew out the window when he said Lili but came back when he also announced, "so that means that if any of you assholes try to hurt him my fist is going to connect to your face!" And with that dragged me to homeroom.

The day went by fast everyone was nice and Harry and I almost ran out of the school wanting to get home so we could do things. We got inside and he pushed me against the wall and made out with me asking for an entrance with his tongue which I let him in and he explored my mouth making me moan. He stopped kissing me and pulled my shirt over my head while I took his off. "Bedroom." Was all I said before he brought me there discarding our shirts and he started pulling on my belt and slipping my pants off.

Okay guys here is where you might want to stop reading.

He started grinding on me making me moan and gasp never having this feeling before of me growing hard from another person. I took off Harry's pants and his boxers his erection slapping onto his stomach making him hiss from the cold air hitting his sensitive skin. He took my boxers off gently, looking up at me to make sure I was okay. Eventually, he pulled them off and they ended up somewhere across the room. He sank to his knees looking at me for permission and I nodded he engulfed my tip in his mouth making me whimper and moan. He then took my whole length and didn't even gag and swirled his tongue against my tip making me moan in pleasure. It didn't take me long to get close, considering no one has touched me like this.

"H-Harry I'm g-gonna cum." He pulled back with a pop and grabbed lube out of his drawer and putting some on his fingers and I started shaking and he noticed.

"Li it's okay I got you just tell me if you want me to stop, I would never hurt you." I nodded he spread my legs and rubbed his finger around the rim of my hole then pushed in slowly looking at me making sure I wasn't in too much pain. I have a feeling this is going to be painful though.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I knew he was in pain by the way he was pulling on the sheets but I still slid my finger in down to my knuckle then pulled out then back in and the second time I pushed in he moaned. "Harry faster please." He begged I grinned knowing just how much he was enjoying it now. So I pushed in harder and decided to add a second finger and he flinched feeling the second finger.

"Shh, it's okay baby I can always stop." He furiously shook his head no so I gave him a second to collect himself. Eventually, I began pumping them in and out Liam started moaning again and saying my name. When I thought he was stretched enough I grabbed a condom and put it on along with some lube. "Are you ready Liam?" I asked and he nodded. I pushed in just the head of my cock and Liam hissed, but at that moment I forgot he was a virgin and I slammed in and quickly pulled back out then back in again.

Okay you can read its not as bad.

Then I saw that Liam was crying and yelping. "Oh, Liam I'm so sorry I completely forgot." And I pulled out then picked him up and put him in my lap trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry babe we don't need to continue." I said I feel like such a dick right now. "Usually the people have already had sex." And he looked at me with a hurt expression.

"That's really what you're thinking about? The other people that you've had sex with?"

"No I didn't mean it like that Liam." He shook his head and put his boxers and trousers back on and went to grab his shirt wow I really messed up. I heard whimpering and I put different clothes on and Liam was clothed and was sitting in the corner crying.

"Liam I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. He cowered away like he thought I would hurt.

"I know you didn't."

"Then what's wrong?" He stood up pulled his shirt up and I saw it. My hands that were on his hips left a bruise. I guess I pushed too hard. He pulled his shirt down and went back to the corner.

"What happened to never hurting me?" He asked and started crying harder so hard he started shaking.

"Liam I'm sorry I don't know what got into me please baby I need you." Then he got angry.

"Yeah well obviously you don't, I'm just another person you want to fuck then be done with." And with that, he ran out of my flat. I was going to go get him but I didn't know which way he went. Great how do I explain myself to his parents?


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I've called Liam at least ten times and texted him probably fifty times and he still didn't pick up; god why did I have to say everyone else has had sex that I've had sex with? We could have gone back to what we were doing but no I had to open my big mouth! You know what I'm gonna walk to his house and see if he's there if he isn't I don't know where else he would go to.

I knocked on the door and Karen opened it looking scared. "I thought you were with Liam?" She said

"I thought Liam came here," I said, running my hand through my curls and lightly pulling, I am officially the dumbest person alive.

"Quick come inside and tell me what's going on." I got inside and they gave me some tea and I explained.

"He came over and I wanted to have um uh sex with him but to make it easy for him since he hasn't had sex yet. But I went to hard not realizing he was crying so I stopped and said the people that I've had sex with already had it and he left the room and showed me the bruises of my hands on his hips and ran out the door and I'm so sorry because I'm sure the last thing you want to hear about is me having sex with your son and I'm really fucking dumb," I pulled at my hair, feeling mad at myself.

She was crying and I felt so bad, that was her son and no one knows where he is. "Can you please leave, I'll call you if I find him, I'm not mad at you." She said looking at me stand up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt him I apologized like a million times to him but he didn't listen." I was almost hysteric trying to convince her.

She nodded and said, "tomorrow I'm going to have Ruth pick you up from school and drop you off okay Harry?" I nodded waving to them then leaving. I'm not going home I'm gonna call Lou to help me look for Liam.

"Hey, Hazza! How was spending time with Liam?" He said in this tone he knew what we were going to do.

"Not too good, and now he ran away he's not even at his house and I need your help looking for him." I started to sob I just wanted him in my arms right now and not out here in this cold weather, winter was right around the corner and the days were getting colder and Liam ran out in a t-shirt and trousers that aren't warm; I'm wearing a jacket and I'm slightly cold he's definitely going to be sick if we find him.

"Harry!" Louis yelled once he pulled up to my house.

"H-hey Lou." He pulled me into a hug trying to calm me down then we went into his car trying to find Liam. "Lou what if we find him and he's dead or we don't even find him?"

"We will Haz it just takes time."

"Louis look at the time it's fucking twelve o'clock at night and he's not back." I said anger building up.

"I know what time it is, but we will find him." I nodded. We drove around for a long time; we, unfortunately, couldn't find Liam, but I was too tired to stay up any longer especially if I was going to school tomorrow. Louis dropped me off and told me to call if I need absolutely anything. I then went inside and fell asleep with tears streaming down my face.

I heard my phone ringing and that's what I woke up to, my stupid phone. "Hello?" I said my voice a lot deeper than usual.

"Harry, it's Ruth we can't pick you up the car broke down so you'll just have to drive yourself but can you walk and see if you can find Liam?"

"Of course I can but I gotta go then bye," I said before hanging up and then got ready showered, put on clothes, cologne, and got my stuff ready and I grabbed Liam's backpack knowing he'd have homework if I can ever find him and I will after school I'm going to go everywhere possible doorsteps everything and find that beautiful boy and apologize and hold him close.

I got to school and just walked down the halls ignoring everyone's looks I didn't want to be here. "Hey, how's your boyfriend?" This really annoying guy that I hate asked. I slammed him against the locker and grabbed him by his shirt.

"He's missing and it's because of dicks like you," I growled. I know it's mainly my fault that he ran away in the first place, but I know for a fact that the bullies in this school definitely contributed too. I slammed him onto the ground leaving the building and the wind picked up, it was freezing out but again I had a jacket Liam didn't. I started down an alley that had homeless people and a lot of people that if you get close to them they'd rape you. I hoped to find Liam there but did I? No. I knew he wouldn't be in this area though, too many mean people that would scare him. I walked down that one and then another that had safer people but he wasn't there either so I kept walking.

*thirty minutes later*

I've been looking for thirty minutes and still haven't found him and I swear I feel like I could punch someone but I have to find him today it's supposed to be like negative three degrees out tonight he can't make it through the night! I feel like the biggest dick in the whole world and I know that he didn't just run away because I gave him bruises there's a lot more than just that.

I gave up my search, walking quite some time ago but I think he goes to different places to sleep at night so I'm going to nap now and then wake up at ten o'clock to look for him. This time I'll drive so I can take him to the hospital; it was ice cold last night so he'll need to go to the hospital but for now, I'm gonna sleep then I'll find my Liam.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

It's ten o'clock and I'm in my car looking for Liam I can't just let him roam around outside alone when it's mostly my fault his mom is devastated. Ruth said that all Karen has done is cry since Liam went missing, and I know that it's basically all my fault, so I need to find him.

*one hour later*

Okay, I can't find him and I'm about to break down. It's freezing, I can't believe he would run away like that! Wait what's that by the alley? It looks like someone but I'm not sure I need to get closer. I did then I saw who and what it was. It was Liam lying almost lifeless on the ground. I jumped out of my car.

"Liam!" I yelled the ran to him he's freezing and he's breathing but not moving. "Liam wake up!" I yelled and grabbed his face in my hands and he finally woke up. "Liam you have to go to the hospital." He shook his head.

"No, you don't want me anyway." He said his voice raspy and beautiful but I shouldn't focus on that so I scooped him up and put him in my heated car and put a blanket over him.

"Liam I do want you, I'm sorry I said that and I'm sorry that I hurt you but is that really just it?" I said while starting the car with a bit of a struggle but then started driving and I texted Louis to tell Niall and Zayn to meet me at the hospital I still need to call Liam's family.

"No it's not just it." He said still shaking. "

Is it the people at school too? You know that I'll kill whoever makes you cry or makes you feel bad about yourself because I care a lot about you and no one could ever replace you." I was gonna keep going but I noticed Liam had fallen asleep. "Liam stay awake please, don't leave me!"

I looked at him again then drove a lot faster almost past the speed limit but who really cares about the speed limit because I don't at the moment plus it was all blurry from the tears that spilled and the ones that were still in my eyes.

"Liam wake up," I said well shaking him he was still really cold but his face was burning.

"I'm tired Harry let me sleep." He mumbled getting comfortable.

"No you can not sleep," I said almost sobbing because of my reason.

"Why not I know it's what you want because I know you, Harry, you sleep with someone then dump them."

He said and fluttered open his eyes - which were wet with tears- and sat up trying to stay awake. "No Liam that's not the deal when it comes to you. You are so beautiful and you have these chocolate brown eyes that anyone can melt into just by stealing a glance at you. And you have a smile that shines as bright as the sun and that smile keeps me calm, keeps me from worrying about the dangers around us because when I'm with you I can be myself and I saw a light in you when I saw you rushing to get to your seat in homeroom on your first day. I think it's impossible for someone to hate you they just don't understand you but I do and what I understand makes me madly, deeply, completely fall in love with you." I looked over at him his body shaking so violently I thought it would explode and his head in his hands crying so hard that he was whimpering and sobbing. "Li what's wrong?" I asked afraid he'd say something along the lines of me being a bad person.

"No one has ever said that to me I've never had that feeling of someone loving me, I had a boyfriend once b-but he ch-cheated on m-me, no one has loved me like you" Liam exclaimed and sobbed harder and all I could do was rub his back with my free hand the other one kept a firm grip on the wheel.

We got to the hospital and Liam was trying super hard to stay awake and I had to drag him into the hospital and then he collapsed and he went straight to the emergency room and a few minutes later I felt arms wrap around me more then two six actually and I was shaking and sobbing.

"Why?! Why him?! Why couldn't it be me? The broken one the one that has nothing left and is begging for help! Why him." I whispered the last part hoping I didn't cause too much of a scene with all the yelling.

"I don't know Harry but I promise he'll get better and will realize that he needs you," Niall said trying to calm me down.

"Liam is so fragile he doesn't deserve any of this Lou can you please call Liam's parents and tell them that we're at the hospital?" He nodded and grabbed my phone and went.

"Things will get better Haz. You just have to wait for the time to come." Zayn said I knew he was right but I was stressed about Liam's whole family like what're they gonna think? Will they hate me? Will they let me see Liam ever again? So many questions. The doctor came into the waiting room.

"How is he?" I asked shaking.

"Well he's doing fine he is just a bit sick and he has some bruises and scratches, he has a faded bruise on his waist and he has some on his wrists and his neck did you notice any of them? The scratches are from nails and he has some cuts on him here and there but not from a razor, like a knife and a hand mark on his face." I was in complete shock and didn't know how to answer I knew the fading hand bruises on his waist was mine but could he have gotten abused when he was alone.

"I-I accidentally made the fading hand marks on his waist but not the other things he ran away from home and was on the streets a-and I f-found h-him." I said and I started crying. A lot, like Niagara falls a lot. He nodded then said we could see him so I ran into his room and what I saw when I went into his room is going to haunt me forever.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I woke up in nothing other than a hospital bed. I feel like I jumped off a cliff and survived the fall. And why does it feel like I'm on drugs as well?

"Oh, baby I'm so glad you're okay!" My mum sobbed wrapping me in a hug then froze and touched my neck and I winced and saw that I had a very colorful bruise around my neck.

"Did Harry do that?" My dad asked looking mad.

"No dad he'd never bring himself to do this," I said and pulled down on my clothing to look at the scratches and the stitches on my stomach I remember what happened every single moment.

"Baby, what happened?" My mum asked I winced at the thought of the previous events.

"This man he tried to rape me but I said no and tried to fight him, and he ended up stabbing me." I looked down then up to see my mum crying, hands over her face while my dad looked so pissed smoke could be coming out of his ears. Then I saw Harry standing in the doorway with tears rolling down his cheeks I remember talking to him earlier before we got to the hospital. My mom looked up and saw Harry standing there, she gave him a small smile and wiped her eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk," Mum said kissing my cheek then leaving with my dad trailing behind her.

"Hey Li how are you doing?" Harry asked, his voice was shaking and raspy almost like he was losing his voice.

"I don't feel that good but I'm doing alright." I looked down at the blanket that was covering me, playing with the hem of it.

"Liam I'm sorry for what happened and I really hope that you listened closely to what I said to you earlier cause I meant all of that but I just hope you give me a second chance and I swear if I find that son of a bitch that hurt you I'm gonna fucking kill them!" He said raising his voice making me whimper.

"Liam please give me a second chance to make things right again I'll do anything and if we do ever have sex again it'll be gentle and sweet and slow and easy I promise just please I need to protect you from all the dangers in life and keep you eating and to not hurt yourself anymore just please give me a second chance." He sobbed, rambling on as tears flowed down his face. He grabbed my hand shakily squeezing it and placing light kisses on it. Then he said something I would never expect him to say.

"I need you."

"Why? Nobody needs me I know that for a fact." I sighed thinking about my last boyfriend he's the reason for a lot of my problems.

"Liam look at me." He demanded sounding more serious then a second ago. "You are different from everyone else, you're different in a good way you, have that look in your eye of fright sometimes because this is the closest someone's ever been to you but you also have that broken look that looks like that if anyone gets close to you, you would push them away. You tried running away because you won't trust me but you can I promise you that. You're in my hands now and it's staying like that I might be short-tempered I might get frustrated easily but I would do anything to keep you with me and to keep you safe. Please, just give me a second chance to make things right again, I won't ever hurt you again. Liam will you be my boyfriend again?" I thought about it he knew a lot about me he has a dark side but I like it, it's different. All the other guys weren't like this, so caring that they're fierce. I also really have no choice, he said I'm in his hands now so I looked at him and nodded then leaned in to kiss him. When our lips did connect it felt like electricity was going through my body. We eventually started making out so I leaned forward but that caused my stitches to touch the side bar and I jerked away from Harry and tears started to build up in my eyes as a sharp pain shot through my whole body.

"Liam baby calm down the pain will go away just relax." Harry said as I was sobbing. He pulled my face to his chest but I wanted nothing but to be able to cuddle with him so he could make the pain go away which made me cry harder when he backed away when I tried pushing the rest of my body on him.

"Liam I don't want to hurt you." Harry said his voice cracking a little which made me frustrated, I don't understand why he thought he would hurt me when all I wanted was him. when Harry backed up so he wasn't touching me and was standing across the room from me that also made my heart rate speed up and nurses came into the room.

"Sir calm down okay you'll be fine breathe calm down." They kept on telling me to calm down and I cried harder when they told Harry he should leave, making him back out slowly.

"I want Harry." I cried trying to reach for him and he stopped turned around and walked in bending down so he was eye level with me.

"Li calm down baby I'm right here I just didn't want you to get hurt I'm sorry baby, let them help you then I'll stay." He said soothing words making me calm down. The nurses left after giving me some more painkillers. This time he let me push my body into his.

"Harry I want to go home." I sobbed into his chest well he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I know baby I know you'll be home soon I promise no more crying alright." He said trying to make me look at him but I just wanted him close to me.

"Liam please look at me." Harry begged again trying to push my face up to him this time I let him pull my face up to him as he wiped away the tears I was whimpering the pain becoming almost unbearable all I wanted was to be as close as possible but he backed up and sat in the chair and didn't even grab my hand I whined trying to grab his jacket and pull him closer but he was to far to reach then Harry's phone started ringing and he stepped outside to talk to them mouthing one minute and left.

It's been about ten minutes and Harry isn't back and my anxiety is rising and I started sobbing and crying out Harry's name wanting him to come back and hold me close to him it seems like ever since I got into the hospital he's been more distant. My crying was louder and Harry still didn't come back the nurses were scaring me by holding me down and trying to calm me down.

About another ten minutes Harry rushed back in the nurses still trying to calm me down and I was shouting Harry's name my body shaking anxiety building more and more by the second.

"Li baby calm down sweetie I'm right here I was talking to my sister and I told her I had to go just calm down I won't leave you alright shh." He said frantically. He sat on the bed and grabbed me gently by the waist, pulling me as close as possible to him running his hands through my hair and kissing every inch of my face. He started rubbing my back and whispering calming words and again the nurses eventually trailed out.

"Harry I wanna go home I want to cuddle with you and you keep on going away from me please all I want is to be close to you and you are backing away from me." I sobbed into him desperately gripping the back of his shirt trying to pull him closer if even possible.

"I'm sorry Liam I didn't know if I would hurt you or not I'm sorry boo we can cuddle now." He said. He got fully into the hospital bed, being cautious of any wires connected to me. He pulled me as close as possible while I tangled my hand in his brown curls, lightly tugging on the soft ringlets. I eventually felt my eyes start shutting, sleep starting to wash over me.

"I need you too," I whispered to Harry before sleep took over me.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I hate Liam being in the hospital I really do. I have to go to school without him and then I spend the rest of the time at the hospital and that's where I'm going to right now and I actually haven't gone there in like three days and I promised Liam I would come every day since he gets anxiety attacks if I don't see him so I'm pretty worried right now.

"Hey, Li," I said when I got to the hospital he looked like shit. Liam looked like he hasn't slept in days and was really thin and was pale, tears that were running down his cheeks, staining his face.

"Harry I- I thought you f-forgot about m-me," Liam said trying to grab me and whimpered when he couldn't reach me and more tears fell and I didn't say anything for a long time thinking about things me and Liam are gonna do until his sobs and a little tug on the bottom of my shirt brought me back to reality.

"No baby I didn't forget about you I promise, my sister has been visiting and is only letting me leave the house to go shopping or to go to school I would never forget about you," I said getting down and letting Liam cling onto me while I whispered sweet words into his ear, calming him down a bit but he was still shaking. I'm guessing he hasn't gotten any sleep since my last visit here so he was really weak and was clawing at my back with the little amount of energy he had.

"Liam shh it's okay love, you get to leave today and I'll take you to your house and we can watch all the toy story movies how does that sound?" I asked hoping it would calm him down which it did and he nodded trying to pull out the tubes they put in him.

"Liam I still need to get the papers signed saying that you could leave so just wait." He whined grabbing me around my waist so I couldn't leave him alone, I let out a small chuckle, he's like a child sometimes I swear.

"I'll be right back I promise." I ran my hands through his hair one more time then attempted to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and gave me a kiss on my lips, then let me leave.

I think that's the fastest I've ever signed something, I wonder if they could even read my handwriting but all I know is that I want Liam out of the hospital. "Hey babe, come on let's get you out of this place and get you home yeah?" He nodded. I helped him out of the bed and into his normal clothing, being mindful of his injuries.

The drive to his house was pretty fast, he held my hand the whole way and when I pulled away when I thought he was sleeping but I guess he wasn't when he tightened his grip on my hand. I released my hand from his grip and ran over to his side and picked him up.

I knocked on the door to Liam's house, I was holding him so I couldn't open the door and Karen opened it for me and I brought Liam up to his room, putting him to bed and watching him sleep. I eventually got tired of watching him sleep and realized if he woke up it would seem really creepy, so I looked around his room. He has many more books than I do, some school books I can tell he's into Stephen King books as well and he had a whole bunch of CDs some music some movies. He's into Justin Bieber I can tell you that much and he's into Andy Grammer he has a pretty good taste in music. And of course the toy story movies were all there too it seems like he keeps a lot of his things locked up I looked through all his drawers. Call me a stalker all you want I don't really give a shit because I found something in his sock drawer, it was a journal.

I looked through it and it said a lot of bad things like he attempted suicide and that he wants his life to end and he can't take the pain anymore and also that he cuts himself but it doesn't say where he cuts himself. it's on his wrists but I know that there might be more places maybe his hips maybe that's why when we were going to have sex that he whimpered each time I touched his hips and I touched his hips a lot. In the back I the journal I found the razor he seems to use. The journal is so full of hatred and anger and sadness that I even cried a little it's so full of sadness and anger that I can almost feel the emotions like he does as I played with the blade in my hand.

"Harry what are you doing? Hey, where'd you get that?" Liam said behind me I was pretty upset and I didn't really think Liam would get upset about just a blade as much as he did.

"No Liam you tell me where you got this and why you have this and how you could possibly write stuff about yourself like that!" I yelled at him I just was so mad he did this stuff. "Where's the rest of the cuts huh? Is it your hips? Why don't you just cut yourself in front of me if you could do it in the mirror!" I was so upset that he did this I didn't even notice he was sobbing almost wailing luckily his parents left for a bit or else I would be in such trouble.

"H-Harry please s-stop." He cried looking at me with such confusion probably wondering why I'm yelling at him for it and I knew I would regret all of this once I'm done being mad.

"Quit stuttering you sound like an idiot, tell me why you like this so much! Why do you cause yourself this pain?! I don't fucking get it, Liam!" By now Liam was shaking, unable to do anything else but sob. I looked into his eyes and I melted and felt so bad for yelling at him especially now that I noticed that his screams and wails were the only sounds filling the silent room.

"Liam I'm sorry I wasn't thinking baby I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it I was just mad because I found your journal and it said just terrible stuff about you that you wrote and it made me upset please forgive me," I said well I sat on the bed by him he was sitting up by now and I pulled his head into my chest and picked him up trying to calm him down I needed him to calm down.

"Liam I didn't mean any of the stuff I said I promise you don't sound like an idiot when you stutter I would never hurt you even if it meant risking my life, I'm such a bad person Li I hate myself for yelling at you like that I didn't mean anything it all just started coming out and I couldn't control what I was saying." I was whispering instead of yelling He was still sobbing probably afraid to talk thinking he would stutter so he just continued crying and shaking he looked like a mess and I felt like I could be sick from what I did to make him like this.

"Why w-were you l-looking through my s-stuff?" He asked looking up at me his bottom lip quivering.

"I got bored of watching you sleep so I just started looking around and found your journal and read I'm sorry babe I didn't know you were so upset you could talk to me any day I promise I won't judge you because in my eyes you are the definition of perfect you take every nightmare in life write it down and you go back to dreaming. Liam, you're worth everything and no we might not all be perfect you have flaws but I can't seem to find them but like I was saying we're not perfect but we as humans are worth living for and worth fighting for. Everyone should have someone trying to fight for them and I know you put your walls up but trust me by the time you really get to know me and I get to know you those walls will be down and you'll be mine and if I had to choose over someone killing you or me I'd have them take me because you have such an amazing future ahead of you and you just can't let yourself go like this you will grow old and you will die of old age not because of a blade," I said looking at him who wasn't crying but was shaking and he pushed his body on mine.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to upset you and am I really that important to you? I can't be you have a family to worry about like your sister I'm not apart of your family." I kissed him softly and gently but it was long but it was just a deep meaningful kiss and I looked at him straight in the eye hoping he would believe this when I say it.

"Liam you are my family." And kissed him again before laying down to cuddle.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I honestly can't believe how fast Harry's mood changed he went from yelling at me to telling me how sorry he was and then cuddling with me. It's all just so much right now and my family thinks I should try out school again but I really don't want to so at the moment I'm sitting trying to eat dinner with my family and Harry but it's hard when I'm being told to go to school tomorrow.

"Why do I have to everyone there is going to be mean to me and pick on me for not going to school for three days," I said fighting back tears not wanting to seem weak.

"Li I honestly agree with them because you need to stay educated and I'm in every class with you and you know I'm going to kill every person that says anything mean to you and I won't leave you like I did the first day I saw you, I promise I'll even go to the bathroom with you if you want me to," Harry said and grabbed my hand rubbing mine trying to relieve some of the stress.

"Liam just give it a try," Ruth said rubbing my arm I started to get mad it seems like ever since I moved here its been about trying. When we moved in my dad said to try to get used to the new house, try to get used to your new school, try to get used to your boyfriend everything I do I need to try.

I was so annoyed, I exploded. "Why do I always have to try new stuff?! Nichola isn't, Ruth isn't, Harry isn't, mom you aren't trying anything, and dad you aren't trying anything new either! That's all you guys have said try this try that I'm so sick of trying what's wrong with you guys? Also, I'm just so tired of everything and I just want to be left!"

I was now ready to pull out my hair, everyone was just staring at me like I was some freak. I ran to my room slammed my door and locked it. I leaned against my door and broke down, I just really wanted to die; at that moment I then caught a glimpse at my journal I was really hoping that Harry left that razor blade in there so I went over to it. It wasn't inside the journal but it was sitting by it I picked it up knowing that this is what I needed, that's why they were looking at me like I was some freak because they know I am. So I did what I thought and felt was right; I placed the razor to my skin the cool blade sending shivers down my spine then I slid the blade feeling it cut deep into my flesh, blood trickling down my wrist seemed to be taking the stress away I sighed with relief as I put another deep cut on my wrist then another before there was a soft knock on my door.

"Liam." I recognized it as Harry's voice.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

"Should I go check on him?" I asked after a bit of awkward silence.

"No leave him he'll be fine." Said Nichola I was starting to get a bit mad considering he could be hurting himself.

"Do you even know what he does?"

"He attempted suicide once but I found him in the bathroom with a bottle of pills in his hand and I stuck my fingers down his throat so he could throw up any of the pills he swallowed and we took him into the hospital. They made him stay until they thought he was better and ever since then he's been fine." Liam's dad shrugged, obviously not noticing what he does.

"No, he's not just fine, I found a journal and it said stuff about how he just wants to die and I found a razor at the back of it you don't know what he could be doing right now with a razor in his room. I think you guys should really focus on him more he might be able to hide the cuts from you guys but trust me he'll never be able to hide them from me, I came into his life and I'm not leaving so it's either you let me go or we sit here and think about how there's a good chance Liam is up there hurting himself." I leaned back in my chair as I crossed my arms showing to them that I was serious then Liam's mum was the first to speak up.

"Go, Harry," I didn't say anything, I didn't even nod I just ran up the stairs to Liam's room and ran down the hallway. I heard sobs but they sounded like Liam was trying to hold them in, I knocked as gently as I can to make it still audible.

"Liam." I heard shifting in the room then he took a deep breath and started talking to me.

"What do you want?" Liam's tone was cold and raw like I was forcing him into talking to me.

"Liam we can talk through the door or I'll break it down and we can talk face to face or, an even better idea you let me in and then we can talk how 'bout that?" I said trying my very best to not break down that door this second. I already know he cut himself and the only way he could stop the bleeding is if I helped him, I knew he wouldn't help himself.

"I don't want to talk." He said after a moment.

"Well, Liam then it's either you open up this door or I kick it down I already know that you cut you wrists so it's no point in hiding it. How about this, I'll be right back and you decide by the time I get back if you're going to let me in or not." I didn't wait for a reply, instead, I went to the bathroom that was right next to his bedroom and found two washcloths one wet one dry and got band-aids. I think that's a long enough time to decide whether he wants me to break the door down or he just opens it.

"So Liam have you made your choice?" About a minute passed and I was getting ready to kick it down until I heard a click and I knew Liam unlocked it. I picked up the band-aids and towels then opened his door to see him on the floor in a ball rocking back and forth while shaking and crying. I also noticed blood dripping from his wrists.

"Liam baby come here." I sat down a little ways away on the floor from him hoping he would come into my lap without me having to force anything onto him, this is all on his terms and I'm not going to pressure him. To my luck, he did and put his head into my neck, muffling his sobs.

"I'm sorry Harry I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again, slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into my collarbone.

"Shh it'll be fine but you need to let me clean your cuts and then I promise if you want to you can come to my flat and we can spend the day there instead of school yeah?" He nodded and pulled his face away tears streaked all the way down his face. I cooed and wiped away some with my thumbs and grabbed the wet washcloth to clean the blood off his wrists. Once they were fully clean I put the dry towel on hearing the sounds of Liam whimper each time I put pressure on his wrists broke my heart then when they were all clean I kissed every single one I wanted him to know that I was there for him at any time of the day.

"Liam, I love you so much. I promise I won't let anything hurt you." He nodded putting his head on my chest as I put band-aids on all his cuts then I tugged his shirt off and found a white T-shirt and threw it over Liam's head and I even got him new trousers to wear since his other ones were a bit bloody too.

"Liam I want you to come to school with me I won't let anyone hurt you and if they do they'll regret it, just please come to school with me it'll just be Niall, Zayn, Louis, you, and me they all like you Liam and they want to see you again; they think you're a good influence on me because since I've met you I've kept my grades up and I actually do my homework on time now." I really wanted him to come with me, he needs to.

He nodded and I knew that it meant he'd come to school with me I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss this time it wasn't rough it was just full of love I've never actually had a kiss like that they were always rough and steamy but this one was so gentle and kind, I didn't want to pull away but I had to.

"Can we still spend the rest of the night together?" He asked softly, looking up into my eyes with his big brown eyes.

"Of course we can love, but before we go can you please come downstairs and finish your food for me?" He nodded getting off my lap and helping me up we walked downstairs hand in hand talking silently then stopped taking when we started finishing up our dinner.

"Mum is it okay if I go to Harry's?" Liam didn't even make eye contact just kept looking down.

"I suppose, what're you two gonna do?" Then I jumped in knowing what she was leading to and that was to not have sex I wasn't even in that mood.

"We're going to sit and watch some tv, then go to sleep and then go to school," I said quickly, grabbing Liam's hand in mine when I saw a light blush cover his cheeks.

"Are you actually going to sleep?" What is up with Liam's mum asking so many questions indirectly pointing towards our sex life?

"Yes we are, we're going to hold one another and then go right to sleep," I said I was getting slightly annoyed but at the same time found it amusing how red Liam's face was. She just nodded and did the dishes as Liam and I went to go get his stuff and then go to my place, god I really hope school goes well tomorrow.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I got to Harry's house and we cuddled on the couch watching a movie. I was starting to fall asleep, I had one hand tangled in Harry's hair and the other lightly gripping his shoulder, the beating of his heart below my ear soothing me, not to mention how Harry had a gentle but secure grip around my waist with one hand, while the other hand was stroking my back. It all felt so right, so warm, and so safe. Harry noticed I was falling asleep without even looking at me.

"Go to sleep love, you have a big day tomorrow." I nodded moving up to kiss him then I put my head back on his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

"Liam babe wake up you don't want to miss school come on babe." I heard Harry saying I didn't want to wake up I groaned opening one eye to see Harry on top of me his face near mine planting kisses all over it.

"Do I have to?" I moaned, sticking my lower lip out.

"Mhm, I don't want you to miss out babe." I tried sitting up but with Harry on top of me it was rather difficult, so I shoved him off and got up to go get changed and brush my hair and teeth.

"Li, that hurt you know I don't think you'd like to be pushed onto the floor!" Harry yelled from the kitchen I'm guessing he was making tea. I let out a little laugh before responding.

"Yeah, I think you'll get over it!" I yelled back you could probably hear the smile in my voice.

I got ready and got some tea and then before I knew it we were at the school building I closed my eyes and took a deep shaky breath and opened my eyes to be looking into Harry's green orbs, he pulled me into a hug knowing how anxious I was.

"You'll be fine. I won't leave you I swear," He whispered I could feel his hot breath on my ear sending shivers all over my body giving me goosebumps I nodded grabbed his hand and neared the school building here we go time to face everybody that I planned on never facing again.


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I think Liam was just as shaken up as he was the first day. We were a little late due to the fact it took a lot of coaxing to get Liam to go into the building. 

"You boys are late, what took you so long?" Mrs.Hanson asked Liam was fidgeting since everyone was looking at us so I placed my hands firmly around his hips and pushed his back into my front.

"We were running a bit behind," I said trying so hard not to start cursing, out of all settings we could have this conversation in, she chooses to do it right in front of the class.

"And Liam, I see you're back, where were you?" She asked, oh great. I really didn't want to see Liam cry but judging by the way his eyes got watery that wasn't the case. 

"Why do you keep on asking us questions?" I asked pulling Liam even closer to me if that was even possible.

"Because I'm a teacher, that's my job," she said with a smirk on her face. 

"It's none of your fucking business!" I growled, not caring about people looking at us. I spun Liam around so his head was on my chest as I pulled him into me.   
"Go take a seat you two, and Harry watch the language." She said I walked through the class a protective arm around Liam I knew how much he didn't like this, but he can't leave without me so he just sat down next to Zayn who was sleeping but woke up due to my yelling. 

"Hey, Liam it's great to see you back." He nudged Liam sleepily. Liam just nodded and looked down, pulling his legs up to his chest and putting his face in them. I rubbed his back relaxing him a bit; he looked up at me with watery eyes I knew he was thinking about my outburst. 

"Liam it's fine trust me you'll be okay lovey just calm down and focus on the lesson, it'll be over before you know it," I said quickly looking back up at Mrs. Hanson who was staring at us. 

"Boys, you need to stop talking. I know you both have been gone but I expect you to pay attention this isn't the report you want your parents to hear at parent-teacher conferences." She said sternly. Liam was shaking slightly, just enough for me and Zayn to see. Zayn rubbed Liam's back and I was getting mad considering I have no parents and because she's humiliated Liam twice in a matter of twenty minutes. 

"You know damn well I don't have any parent that you could report to!" I yelled back now standing up. She knows my history with my family, so why does she have to pull out all of our flaws right in front of everyone?

"Harry do you want detention? I will send you to the principal's office right now if I have to." She said like I was supposed to be shaking in my boots because she threatened to take me to the principal's office. He knows I'm guessing everything about me now I've been there so many times. 

"Go ahead take me I know him pretty well anyway," I said looking down at Liam and placing my hand on his back by Zayn's hand. 

"Alright let's go then." I nodded but Liam pulled me down to him and grabbed my arm.

"So you're just going to leave me alone? You promised." He whispered, choking out a quiet sob that he was holding back. I wrapped my arms around him gently. 

"I know babe but I promise I'll be back soon alright? Zayn can you watch him and make sure no one says something or does something to him?" I asked. 

"Yeah I can do that," Zayn said, patting Liam on the shoulder. I sighed got up and followed Mrs.Hanson. 

"You know I've gone there so many times you don't need to walk me down," I said with a smirk on my face she knows I don't care that I'm going down there. She completely ignores what I just said and instead says, 

"So what's going on with you and Liam?" More questions. It's not like we've been getting questions all day and last night. 

"We're dating, is it not blatantly obvious?" I scoffed, she just shook her head. We got to the principals office and I sat in a seat having a feeling I'd be here for the rest of the class period. 

"So Harry no detention but you have to sit down here for a half-hour with me." I nodded thinking that was only fair since I did yell at a teacher. 

"So Harry what did you do this time?" He asked. I'm actually pretty close to the principal since he knows me better than any other teacher. 

"I yelled at Mrs.Hanson for embarrassing my boyfriend and making him cry." I said looking down and putting my feet onto the chair. 

"Oh so you have a boyfriend? You never told me that." He smiled at me, leaning forward in interest.

"Yeah, we started dating on Monday so exactly a week. He's very lovely," I said, a smile making its way onto my face. He nodded and said he had to do paperwork so we stopped talking for the rest of the time. 

The time went so slow, I just wanted to hold Liam knowing he's probably still upset.I know I have some explaining to do about the whole parent thing so when the principal said I could go I almost ran out of there. When I got out it was between classes so I was frantically searching for Liam, knowing this is the worst time for him. What I saw when I went into the hallway shocked me, people were beating up Liam again, how can people be so cruel? He's barely been back, he doesn't deserve this. 

I was frozen until I noticed he was calling my name. Liam didn't call my name last time. He needed me. I felt something burn inside of me. Like an instinct to protect him. I growled loudly as I rushed towards the kids hurting him. Some of them left at that, but some just continued. I got Zayn, Louis, and Niall to help me take care of them. "Don't you dare touch him ever again! If you touch him again I'll fucking kill you!" They nodded and ran off.

Liam had blood coming out of his mouth and I think the stitches broke and he was sobbing, his body shaking. 

"Liam shh are you okay?" I asked with concern in my voice. I set him in my lap getting him out of his own blood. He cried into my chest shaking his head in reply while the boys tried to calm him down by rubbing his arms and his back, saying stuff like 'you'll be okay', 'calm down' and 'we'll get you help'. He fisted the back of my shirt, clinging to me.

"Baby, you have to let go just for a second so I can stand up, okay? Can you do that for me?" He nodded and let go. I quickly stood up then pulled him back into my arms.

We went to a place that I didn't want to go to for a long time, but knowing its for the best I carried Liam to the nurses' office the second time in a row.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

We got Liam down to the nurse's office, she suggested we take him to the hospital but if we do that his parents will kill me, I said I would protect him and I failed. We need to get his stitches fixed since his broke open slightly; until we figure out what to do, we sat alongside the small bed where he was laying.   
"I'm sorry Harry I should've been watching him." Zayn said. I knew he meant it, I just couldn't help but be a little annoyed.

"Well can you at least tell me why you left him alone?" I looked into his eyes I saw sorrow and guilt mostly. "I'm not mad Zayn you didn't know they would hurt him, I just need to know what happened." I rubbed my hand on his back hoping that would make him feel a little less horrible about himself. 

"I was in class, Liam was upset the whole time but everyone knew that I was watching him for you. Then at the end of class, he was still crying so he tried to leave really fast, he didn't even wait for me. Then I saw people hurting him and I tried getting in there to help Liam but the people that were watching didn't let me in to help so all I could do was watch. I was yelling at them and trying to fight my way through, then I saw you and that's when they left." I just nodded, feeling some of my annoyance dissipate.   
"Hey lads is Liam alright?" Niall asked, coming into the room with Louis.   
"We don't know yet." I said looking at Liam's figure laying on the bed again.   
"How do you think he is?" Louis asked looking in there and Liam turned to look at him as Louis gave him a sympathetic smile and Liam gave him a weak smile.   
"I think he'll do fine, he's strong he's probably used to this but I beat the shit out of those guys, I know I did I saw them go into the locker room probably trying to clean off the blood." I let out a light chuckle, they nodded. We talked for a bit, then all we could do was wait. What was five minutes felt like five hours when the nurse came back into his room.

"How is he?" I asked I felt anxious. I hated seeing him in this position but it seemed to be a reoccurring theme.   
"He's fine I'll fix the stitches so you don't have to take him to the doctor and he could stay in school but I need you guys to watch him make sure he's okay and doesn't get hurt again. He should stay in here for a while though." I nodded looking at Liam who was trying to reach for me. I wasn't too far away from him but not close enough for us to reach each other. 

"You can go hold him, he's not broken." The nurse said with a small laugh after fixing up his stitches. Little did she know, he is broken. And I am more than willing to be there to pick up his broken pieces.

I nodded and walked over to him and got on the bed with him, his hands on my chest and mine around his slim waist. Our legs were tangled together and even though the situation we found ourselves in wasn't ideal, it still felt right; holding each other the way that we were. Being with him just felt so right . 

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" I asked making sure to say it quietly as it looked like his whole body ached. 

"I hurt all over my head my stomach my legs everything Haz." He said I nodded pulling him a little closer he gripped my shirt and pressed his face into my chest while I rubbed his back humming quietly trying to relax him. 

"I'm sorry for not being there for you babe." I said guilt taking over.

"It's okay Hazza you got sent to the principal's office cause you were trying to defend me, that's all I've ever wanted was someone who could protect me." He smiled at me that million-dollar smile, it's so perfect and the way his eyes are in between light and dark brown makes his eyes so beautiful. The way he wraps himself around people like he's afraid that if he doesn't you'll fade away and he'll lose you. He's perfect. 

"Liam of course I'm gonna protect you I'll take care of you through everything, you'll never be left alone." He nodded and we sat there for about one hour before the nurse said that we should get to class, the next subject being math. I really hate math, I don't even remember the teacher's name. 

"Hey Liam, do you remember the math teacher's name?" I asked as we were walking hand in hand down the hallways to class.

"Nope." He said popping the p I laughed considering I've been at this school for as long as I can remember and still have no idea. I opened the door to the math room and everyone looked at us Liam tensed up I knew he didn't like people looking at him so I pulled him closer and kept my hand in his, I felt so possessive and protective over him.

"There you two are I was thinking you'd ditched class, where were you guys?" Said the teacher I looked at Liam he was looking at his feet trying to ignore everyone. 

"We were at the nurse's office, some things happened but it's alright now," I tried to make him see that we wanted to sit down not stand in the doorway. 

"Okay yeah, I can see that Liam's back, sorry for what happened. While you were gone Harry here was nothing without you. Take your seats boys," he smiled happily at us, pointing to our seats towards the back.

"He's too cheery to be teaching math," I whispered into Liam's ear as we made our way back. He laughed and nodded his head. 

"Alright class we're learning about ......" That's all I heard before I got lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that Liam had glasses on until I looked at him to see what he was doing. 

"Liam you never told me you have glasses," I said kind of shocked.

"I can't see that well especially in school when I'm in the back." I nodded. 

"You look really fit in glasses," I whispered in his ear, making him blush but turned his attention back to the teacher as I turned my attention back to my thoughts for the rest of the class period. The main thought running through my head was that I need to take care of Liam.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I was at Harry's house doing my math homework well he just stared at me in a weird way.

"What?" I asked meeting his gaze. 

"How did you focus in math I don't even know the first question!" He exclaimed I laughed a little and took off the glasses that I was wearing and looked at him. 

"I don't know I've always had good grades and I think I focus a lot more in class because I got bullied and I wanted to make my parents proud of me. You can't really help but get that feeling that your parents are ashamed of you when you come home with bruises and the only thing you could say is I got beat up. One night I was supposed to be sleeping but instead, I sat at the top of my stairs watching my parents yell at each other about me and me being bullied. They just got so mad because of me so I guess when I don't focus in class that's what tells me I should." I explained Harry nodded. 

"Why don't we take a little break so I could tell you something yeah?" He asked I nodded stood up and moved mine and Harry's stuff to the other side of the couch. Harry laid down with his back against the armrest. He signaled for me to come and lay down in between his legs which I happily obliged. He absentmindedly played with my hair.

"Do you remember when I was yelling at Mrs.Hanson and I said she doesn't have a parent to report to when she threatened to tell my parents at parent teacher conferences?" I nodded having a bad feeling where this was going. I've never seen the sad part of Harry so I turned around to face him, resting the side of my face on his chest.

"I lost both my parents to a car crash that I happened to be in. I have a scar from it and I want to show you." He said after a few minutes I nodded and got. He took his shirt off pointed out the scar going across his side, just under his arm. As I ran my fingers over it lightly I thought of the scar I have I need to show him, but I also couldn't believe that I've never seen that. 

"My window broke and because I was stupid I didn't have a seat belt on, it cut my side and because my parents never kept up the car maintenance the airbags didn't work so they died right away on impact. Gemma found a guy and they got married and moved out so that's why I told you that you are my family since mine abandoned me. I had to get an education, I knew I had to put my efforts into school. I'm looking for a job to at least help pay some bills because Gemma's paying for all of mine until I find a job but a lot of places don't take people like me." He said looking away from my gaze and put his shirt back on.

Harry looked really upset and I didn't know if he was mad or he was gonna cry so I did the one thing I thought I should do and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face in between his shoulders. I thought he was leaning towards mad when he didn't hug back so I squeezed him a little harder still nothing. I was confused why I wasn't getting a reaction back. I looked at him and he had tears running down his face, eyes squeezed shut.

I moved my hands from his waist to his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging him down so his face was against my shoulder. I sat him on my lap once I got situated on the couch. He sobbed into me, I cooed and rubbed his back, he had his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck as he cried into my neck. I was whispering things in his ear hoping to calm him down. 

"Harry I am your family I promise I'm not leaving you like your sister did I promise. just calm down please, I hate seeing you upset," I said leaning my head onto his then playing with his curls which helped immensely. 

He eventually calmed down and climbed off my lap. He smiled at me before offering to go make some tea so I decided to follow him into the kitchen. "You know Li I've never had a relationship this long before." He said after quite sometime. 

"You haven't?" We haven't even been dating that long. 

"Yeah, I think there was one girl, but before I met you I hooked up with girls, I took them here because they wanted sex and being who I am I wanted it too so I did. I'd take them here and then after that, they just left but I always expected them to. I guess I wanted them to leave I knew I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with them so I thought why keep them here if they won't want to stay with me." I looked at the floor then up at him.

"So that's why I chose to take care of you. That's why when you were at school the first day you came I started talking to you because I'm not gay. I've never been gay but you are just so different, you're special." He finished the sentence and the tea and brought me a cup I felt upset because I thought he might be gay like me and understand me but he doesn't. Nobody does. My parents act like they do but they don't, they only care about Ruth and Nichola because they aren't gay. 

"You know when my parents call me their baby boy and their little boy it's all an act. And don't say it's not because it is, they don't call me that they, don't have a nickname for me they just call me Liam and that's it. I was hoping you were gay so I could actually meet someone who understands me. My parents always say we understand Liam well if they understood they would care more about me. They like Nichola and Ruth more because they aren't gay so I'm always going to be the imperfect child so I'm usually out of the house. Like they'll sometimes be nice to me and treat me kindly but they can only do it for short segments before they just kind of retract." I finished. He looked down at his cup and was silent for a few minutes. 

"You know Liam we can help each other. You can help me with study habits and getting a job so I can you know, graduate, and I can help you with like defending yourself if I'm not there. And maybe you can move in with me!" I started choking on my tea for a minute. I never thought that he thought about me moving in, but I'm not sure. I don't know if we're ready for that, but at the same time, a fresh start would be nice.

"I'll think about it I know I want to move in with you, but I don't know if my parents will let me," I said. Harry looked kind of frustrated. 

"Liam you said your parents don't get along with you most of the time. I love you, I want you to move in with me because you're the person I want to spend all my days with. And imagine how fun it would be!" Harry exclaimed, jeez someone's excited. Then there was a knock on the door; I stood up to get it and it was Niall, Louis, and Zayn.

"Hey Liam what are you doing here?" Louis asked I looked down, Harry did tell me that they have movie nights a lot and I feel like I'm keeping Harry all to myself. 

"I was just leaving I'll grab my stuff and go," I said Harry was gonna protest but I glared at him and he looked down at his cup as I grabbed my stuff. 

"Liam you can stay," Louis said and I quickly replied as I tried to get to the door.

"No, it's fine bye Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis. I'll call you with the answer Harry," I said going to open the door.

"Wait, Liam!" Harry called out. I turned back and he stood up, opening his arms out for me to walk into. I walked over putting my arms around his neck, him squeezing my waist. 

"Can I please have a kiss as well?" I laughed and nodded pulling away slightly and kissed him. The boys behind me making gagging noises. I laughed and shook my head, kissing him one last time before I walked out. 

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

Well we were watching the movie I was thinking about my whole life with Liam, he meant a lot to me. 

"What was Liam talking about when he said I'll call you with the answer?" Zayn asked once the movie was over. A smile made its way onto my face, thinking about our previous conversation.

"I asked Liam to move in with me so I could teach him self defense and he can help me with homework." Zayn and Niall both looked shocked, Louis just smiled and patted my back, letting out a 'thatta boy'.

"You asked him to move in with you?!" Niall yelled looking at me like I was crazy. 

"Yes, why? What's the big deal?" 

"Nobody really likes him, that's going to really affect you and your social life in school. And you guys are in high school for christ sakes! Plus what would Gemma think of this?" Niall said; I can't believe they're worried about that. 

"I don't care if no one likes him! I love him and as long as I have you guys and him I'm fine, who cares if we're only in high school and if Gemma doesn't like it there's nothing she can do about it anyway." I said, then Gemma walked through the door.

"Hey, lads, nothing who can do about what?" She said walking in, dropping food off on the counter. She does this every week or so, she'll bring me food so I can make some meals and she checks in to see how things are going. 

"Hey Gemma, I have something to tell you," I said standing up, putting mine and Liam's cups in the sink which I should've done when he left. She nodded, signaling for me to continue.

I let out a deep breath. "I have a boyfriend, his name is Liam and I love him a lot and I really care about him. I asked him to move in with me, it'll be kind of like me having a roommate almost."

I was looking down at my sock covered feet before looking up at her. She looked happy. 

"No way! You have a boyfriend? I knew you were secretly gay. I'm so happy, when can I meet him and when did he move to town no one has moved to this neighborhood in ages and there's no one that I know with the name Liam!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck as I laughed at her eagerness.

"He moved in during the beginning of this semester. He's not like a normal guy I guess, he cuts he's insecure, and he needs a lot of help. His parents don't like him because he's gay and I think I can help him," I said she nodded let go. She sat down with me and the boys and we talked for a long time about life before they decided to leave. I decided to go to Liam's. I texted him to let him know I was on my way, I really just wanted to know if he can move in, I wanted to pack everything tonight but I knew that wouldn't happen. 

When I got there I was going to knock, until I heard yelling, a slamming noise, and Liam screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I knew I had to go in but I was frozen. It felt like my feet were glued to the ground especially when I looked in the window and I saw his dad's hands wrapped around his neck like he was trying to choke him. 

I soon was able to move my feet and went to the door opening it then closing it behind me by now they were beating him to the ground as the kids did at lunch. 

"You deserve this you gay piece of shit!" Geoff yelled beating him more and Ruth and Nichola just watched as well as Karen then I went up into the living room where they were. 

"What the hell are you doing!" I barked, looking at Geoff. He froze and gave Liam a disgusted look. 

"You know, I came in to see if Liam was moving in with me now I definitely know he's not staying here," I said picking him up and carrying him out the front door.

I ran as fast as I could to get to my house as well as sooth Liam who was shaking and crying into my chest and trying to tell me what happened. It didn't help that it was freezing out so that made his shakes so much worse. Chances are he's gonna be sick because I grabbed him and left I didn't even put a coat on him, but I had mine on so I took it off and put it around him. 

I got to my house opened the door with my foot then kicked it closed well attempting to take off my shoes which proved to be difficult while holding a crying Liam who's putting all his weight on me. Once I got my shoes off I went to the couch and sat down with him straddling my waist, arms around my neck tightly and head in my neck. I swayed back and forth trying to ignore the itchy feeling I was getting from his tears trailing down my neck.

After a long time of just hearing our breathing and Liam whimpering and crying, he finally spoke up.

"M-my dad got m-mad at me." Was all he got out pausing to take a break. 

"Take your time love it's okay," I said softly hoping he'd calm down and finish telling me. 

"He said I was a d-disgrace to t-the family," Liam said into my neck. I was still shocked that his family could be so nice around me but be so mean to Liam it made me furious actually, if we had stuck around I don't know what I would have done to his dad.

"Liam I promise you aren't going back there, you deserve the world and that's what I'm going to give you," I said stroking his hair. 

"Thank you, I won't ever go back," He whispered and was out like a light.

Liam's sleeping, I'm bored and mad. I can't go outside since there's a blizzard I actually knew there would be one because I looked at the weather and all I could do about my anger is pace. I was really hoping Liam doesn't wake up or else I'll blow up at him with how angry I was, but how great has my luck been besides for the fact we won't have school for the rest of the week due to the shitty weather.

Liam, of course, did wake up and was looking for me and found me pacing in the kitchen. "W

hat are you doing Haz?" 

"What do you think I'm doing Liam?" I snapped back I knew it wasn't right because Liam was emotionally unstable and I was just mad in general at everything that was living. 

"Pacing." He replied quietly backing up slightly.

"Good job Liam you got something right!" I exclaimed I was so angry and I knew I'd regret snapping at him he looked at me slightly cowering away in fear.

"Well do you want to do something we can watch a movie?" Liam suggested calmly trying not to make me mad. 

"You know what Liam why don't you just leave me alone!" I yelled and watched him exit the room in a blink of an eye going into our shared bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I don't know what I did I woke up and Harry yelled at me, was it because he hated me like everyone else? I shook my head and clawed at my wrist but stopped when I heard the doorknob being twisted.

"Liam baby please open the door I want to talk to you about earlier." I pulled my head away from Harry's pillow it's been about an hour since I went to the room, man does time fly when you're crying. I opened the door rushing to the corner of the room afraid that he would yell at me again. 

"Li, come here I didn't try yelling at you, it's not your fault. I was just mad, please come cuddle with me," Harry said reaching out his arms towards me motioning me to walk into them. I stood up and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt a slight tap on my bum and Harry mumbling up. I jumped so I had my legs around his waist and he laid me down on the bed and he straddled my waist. 

"You know you're the most beautiful person I've ever met," Harry said and kissed me it wasn't lust just pure love and adoration. He made me get butterflies in my stomach and no matter how many times I've wanted to strangle him I know that I would be nothing without him. "You deserve so much more than what your family gave you." He mumbled against my lips and pressed his lips back into mine then he kissed my cheek and kissed me all the way down to my neck attacking it with kisses no love bites or licking or sucking, just kissing. 

"I love you so much, Liam." He said then molding his lips back into mine; it all felt so incredible. I don't know what got into him maybe he feels bad about yelling at me.

"I love you too Harry," I said in between kisses I swear if I could do this all day I sure as hell would but I can't, so when we get these moments where we can just make out without making it lustful is the moments I cherish the most. He pulled away looking into my eyes forehead on mine and the only sound is our breathing.

"I'm just frustrated. I'm mad that your parents would act nice in front of me but hurt you when I'm not around. I just don't get it and I am going stir crazy because of the storm I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said pulling me up to his chest into a tight embrace which I happily accepted.

"It's all okay Harry, I know you didn't mean it."

I put my arms around his neck then pulled away, laying down and patting the spot next to me. He laid down and put his arms around my waist as I put my elbows on his shoulders and my hands in his hair playing with each curl I could find and reach. 

"So how about we watch that movie?" Harry suggested I laughed but nodded getting up and going to the door.

"Coming Haz?" He nodded after looking at his phone then getting up and passing me. 

"So Liam, what do you say we invite the boys over and have a movie night?" I nodded just as Harry whipped out his phone.

"Don't you have a phone?" Harry asked I shook my head and heard Harry gasp. 

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope," I said quietly feeling embarrassed that I'm almost eighteen and I don't have a phone.

"Oi Liam we're going to have to change that." He said smirking.

Halfway through the movie Harry and I were watching the boys came with a wrapped up box. "Hey guys!" Louis said happily then tackling us into a hug. 

"Liam we got you something!" Niall said excitedly handing me the wrapped up object I took the paper off and opened the box, only to find another box so I opened that one and took off the paper and found a phone. 

"Why'd you guys get me this?" I asked looking at them.

"We thought you'd like one," Zayn said smiling then the rest of the night we spent time setting up my new phone and watching movies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this one's super short I apologize. I also wrote this story over like a three year time span so this first book is rubbish but the sequel is a lot better.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I woke up to Harry gripping my body hard. Too hard. "Harry get up babe." His body felt sticky like he was hot but he was holding me like he was cold. 

"Mmm Li, don't feel good," Harry whined he sounds like he has a plugged nose and his voice is so hoarse that I can't really tell that it's even him. 

"Get up so I can take your temperature sweets." He nodded, sitting up as I walked to the bathroom, finding the thermometer and putting it underneath his tongue.

After a minute or so it beeped and I took it out of his mouth and sighed. 

"It says 100.7, Harry you are indeed sick." He groaned and shoved his face into the mattress looking child-like for once, I don't see it often. 

"No." He whined standing up.

"Yeah and the whole day you're going to be sitting on the couch while I check out the rest of this place." He nodded as I walked over and picked him up carrying him to the couch, his warm body heat sent chills down my spine. 

"Just call me if you need anything," I said putting a blanket over his shaking body after he got done coughing. I realized I haven't taken much of an interest to the door in the hallway upstairs so when I finally noticed it, I got very curious and opened it. I expected it to be a closet but it was actually a music room that contained a piano, drums, guitar, electric and acoustic guitar, triangles, symbols, and so much more but I really took interest into the piano I knew how to play, and I really do enjoy playing, it's always been a thing for me. Whenever I got bullied I found my escape in cutting and music so I walked over to the piano running my hand over the dust that had been collecting on top of the piano and sat down on the stool and started playing well singing.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart

Well I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar

And we don't know how

How we got into this mad situation

Only doing things out of frustration

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time

I got a new job now in the unemployment line

And we don't know how

How we got into this mess is it God's test?

Someone help us cause we're doing our best

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

So we're going to start by

Drinking our cheap bottles of wine

Shit talking up all night

Saying things we haven't for a while

A while yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears

Even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting

For the first time

She's in line at the dole with her head held high

Well I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride

And we both know how

How we're gonna make it work when it hurts

When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt

Trying to make it work but man these times are hard

And we're gonna start by

Drink our cheap bottles of wine

Shit talking up all night

Saying things we haven't for a while

A while yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears

Even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting

For the first time

Drinking our cheap bottles of wine

Shit taking up all night

Saying things we haven't for a while

A while yeah

We're smiling but we're close to tears

Even after all these years

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting

For the first time

Yeah for the first time

Oh for the first time

Yeah yeah for the first time

We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time

Oh these times are hard

And they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard

And they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard

And they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me baby

Oh these times are hard

And they're making us crazy

Don't give up on me baby."

I would normally sing by myself so when I heard clapping behind me I jumped.

"Oh hey, Harry um sorry I just came up here and saw this lovely piano and played I'm sorry I probably sounded horrible," I said completely embarrassed.

"No Liam that was great, I never knew you could sing that good that was incredible," Harry said sniffling then coughing at the end.

"I'm not that good."

"Liam you're spectacular you should sign up for the school talent show you'd do incredible," Harry said hugging me then coughing in my shirt so hard his whole body shook I shrugged.

"Well how about we cuddle and then I'll make supper." he nodded then we went and cuddled then at that moment I realized I would have to face school all alone.


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I can't believe Liam could sing so good! He's never sang in front of people which I have no idea why and even though I'm sick and feel like I might cough up my lungs, his voice made me feel so much better not healthier in any way but happy. And he definitely should sign up for the school talent show because nobody could sing that good and his facial expression and the way he sings with so much passion makes you not only hear the lyrics but it also makes you feel it.

"Liam have you thought about doing the talent show it'll make me feel a lot better if you do it." I said hoping he would agree with me on this. 

"Harry, I don't know I'm thinking." I nodded and was about to say something but got interrupted by a long painful cough attack. Once that was finished I snuggled my face closer to his chest searching for contact to warm my cold body then we laid there for a while before he decided that he was going to make supper.

When he finished making supper which was just macaroni and cheese since he burnt the pizza we were going to have I decided to ask him again.

"Lili, will you please do it?" He hesitated almost looking scared then he nodded looking down as a big smile etched onto my face. I got up and hugged him tightly trying not to get my face close to his as I coughed violently.

"I'm so happy you're doing it and you don't need to go to school just hand in the form to be in the talent show and leave that's all you have to do." My voice sounded hoarse from coughing. He nodded, biting his lip then looking up at me and smiled pecking me on the cheek before I climbed off him then crawled into bed with him his arms around me with my head on his chest. As I fell into a deep sleep I couldn't help but think about seeing Liam on stage singing in front of the whole school showing them what he's made of.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I woke up to my alarm clock and a head of curls tickling my neck. I shut off my alarm clock and looked down to see Harry lying almost on top of me one arm around my neck the other one by his face that was laying right in the middle of my chest. His legs were intertwined with mine as my left arm drooped over his waist. I really didn't want to get out of bed, but I would only be gone for a little bit not to long. 

I untangled myself from Harry and went into the bathroom. I was in the shower when I heard Harry walk into the bathroom. I saw clothes on the floor but my vision went blurry when soap got in my eyes and I started sputtering as I put my face under the water. 

"Babe relax let me get it." Harry chuckled as he stepped in the shower his body pushed against mine his long fingers rubbing soap out of my eyes. 

"Thanks love how are you feeling?" I asked hoping he'd be up for school.

"I'm feeling better I think I want to go to school with you." I smiled then kissed him, finishing up our shower and getting dressed we were off to school.

So we decided we were going to be there for the whole day as we got closer to the building Louis, Zayn, and Niall got closer and they were with some girls I didn't recognize so I looked over at Harry with a worried look and pushed my body into his. 

"It's fine that brunette with wavy hair is Eleanor Lou's girlfriend and the blonde is Perrie, Zayn's girlfriend."

I nodded but still kept my body pressed onto his he protectively put his arm around me when Louis ran up to us and leaped onto me squeezing me tight I almost fell. "I missed you guys so much!" He yelled then got on Harry. "how's everything been lads? "

Harry and I looked at each other then at Louis. "We've been alright." Harry said then dragged me into the school after talking to the rest of the lads. 

"Okay Liam, here's the signup sheets, just write your name and drop it in the box then I think it's on Friday." I nodded, writing my name then dropping it in the box. Harry smiled at me then pulled me into him giving me a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He moved my bracelet, kissing my scarred wrists. "Let's go to class now boo," he said grabbing my hand and taking me to homeroom.

We took our seats as I started thinking about this whole thing I have to go on stage and sing in front of everyone who hates me and everyone I hate. "Harry?" 

"What's up, love?" 

"Do I have to sing in front of the whole school?" I asked looking down I could even feel Zayn looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well yeah, of course you do, why?" Zayn asked trying to meet my gaze as I just shook my head bringing my knees up to my chest and putting my face at the top of my legs. I wasn't doing anything when I heard someone leaning forward and whispering in my ear.

"You gay faggot, you deserve to die." I looked up from my knees and looked back at the person that whispered that and of course, it was one of the jocks and when I turned back to see what the teacher was writing down he threw a note and it landed on the floor next to my desk.

'Harry's only using you for sex like the rest of his girlfriends, he's never once dated a guy we dared him to do it.' The note read. 

I looked at Harry with hurt eyes he looked at me like he was confused before he could ask what's wrong I got up telling the teacher I was going to the bathroom and walked out and into the auditorium needing some release, needing something to get away. 

Harry would know that I was cutting if I was in the bathroom so I went to the auditorium scratching feverishly at my cuts. Harry doesn't love you, Liam, it's all an act. He got dared, he's gonna put you out on the streets soon so don't get your hopes up about forever because pretty soon it's gonna be all gone and you'll be on the streets. I looked down every sealed cut now came open and blood dripped down my skin. 

"Liam!" I heard Harry yell I sobbed a bit too loud because he walked into the auditorium. "Liam what the hell," he said as he walked up to me. "What happened baby tell me?" He rushed out.

"Like you don't know." I cried and backed away from his embrace. 

"No I really don't," he said. I was getting frustrated that he wouldn't just admit it. 

"Someone gave me a note that said you were dared to date me and that you would never actually want to date a guy." I cried. 

"Liam me dating you was and also wasn't a dare." I sobbed hearing that it was just a dare he didn't love me.

"But when they dared me to go out with you I didn't like you at the time, we just seemed so different and I barely knew you, but then when I started dating you I fell for everything about you and they said to only date you for a month." when he said that realization hit me that it's almost been a month since we got together. 

I sobbed one more time before saying, "okay I guess we're over I don't know when I'll see you again but just don't talk to me anymore, don't look at me in classes, and let me actually kill myself since you never meant it." I ran off the stage and out the door instantly running to go to the place I went to last time I was on the streets and all I thought about was, this place is now my home.


	15. Chapter 15

~*~*~* Harry's POV~*~*~*  
It's Friday so it's been about five days since me and Liam split. I'm kind of worried about him but at the same time, I wonder if it's better for me to not feel the pressure of watching over someone. I've been with two girls and they helped me realize that I'm not gay, Liam is not me so things have been turning out well for me and I honestly don't know if I could say the same for him.   
I got to school and I saw a group of people in front of the school like always and this time they didn't say names to me, they let me walk because they know I'm not gay, not a lot of people in the school likes people who are I don't even know why. 

"Hey Harry can I sit by you at the talent show later?" Samantha asked but it sounded almost like a demand.

"Sure babe," I said smiling at her. I walked to homeroom just on time.

"What's up Haz?" Zayn asked looking at me. 

"Good a bit tired but good." 

"Are you excited that you might see Liam? " I snorted.

"He doesn't have the balls to go up on stage and sing for people like that." Zayn frowned hard at me, but I brushed him off.

"Okay, guys were going to go to the auditorium and get seated while the first act gets set up so follow me." We all got up and left the classroom and I actually felt nervous but I knew its only because my brain is tricking me to believe that Liam will actually come. I felt a hand grab mine and I looked over to find Samantha standing there. She's gonna leave tonight, but at least I'll give her what she wants I thought but I keep on hearing this little voice in the back of my head saying, Liam never left. I shook my head and took my seat, time to spend one or two boring hours that's just wasting my time.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*  
Today was the talent show did I want to do it? No. Am I doing it? Yes. I've been living on the streets for about three days then Louis found me practically dead so he took me in and brought me to school today. Currently, I'm backstage trying not to pass out or throw up I was so nervous I almost wish I didn't win cause the winner had to sing again one more time and I don't want to, but I was the middle act so after five people I had to go.   
The time that my name got called to wait for the teacher to let me on stage I was shaking and sweating, hoping they wouldn't force me on. I pulled at my bracelets I've been cutting a lot ever since I left. Louis hasn't noticed but I have more cuts than I did on Monday. I almost felt sick hearing my name but then I remembered that I'm here to prove a point no matter how much I want Harry I know that won't happen.

"here's Liam Payne with a song by Parachute 'Kiss me Slowly'." I started walking out no one clapped but I didn't expect them to some people actually boo'ed, I looked up and I saw Harry with a girl by his side I desperately fought back tears as I heard the music begin and I started signing.

Stay with me, baby stay with me

Tonight don't leave me alone

Walk with me, come and walk with me

To the edge of all, we've ever known

I can see you there with the city lights

Fourteenth-floor pale blue eyes

I can breathe you in

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door

No, I could not want you more

Then I did right then

As our heads leaned in

Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline through the window

The moon above you and the streets below

Hold my breath as you're moving in

Taste your lips and feel your skin

When the time comes baby don't run

Just kiss me slowly

Stay with me, baby stay with me

Tonight don't leave me alone

She shows me everything she used to know

Picture frames to country roads

When the days were long and the world was small

She stood by us it fell apart

To separate rooms and broken hearts

Well I won't be the one to let you go oh oh

Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline through the window

The moon above you and the streets below

Hold my breath as you're moving in

Taste your lips and feel your skin

When the time comes baby don't run

Just kiss me slowly

And it's hard to love again

When the only way it's been

Don't run away

And it's hard to love again

When the only way it's been

When the only love you knew

Just walked away

If its something that you want

Darling you don't have to run

You don't have to go

Just stay with me

Baby stay with me

Well I'm not sure what this is gonna be

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline through the window

The moon above you and the streets below

Hold my breath as you're moving in

Taste your lips and feel your skin

When the time comes baby don't run

Just kiss me slowly

Well I'm not sure where this is gonna go

But in this moment all I know

Is the skyline through the window

The moon above you and the streets below

Hold my breath as you're moving in

Taste your lips and feel your skin

When the time comes baby don't run

Just kiss me slowly.'  
I looked up and saw many shocked faces, Harry had the same facial expression on the first time he heard me sing and we made eye contact for a second before the teacher came and told us to go to our classes.  
I rushed and got to the math room before anyone else besides the teacher.

"Hey, what's up Liam haven't seen you in a while." Said my math teacher.

"yeah I've been busy." he nodded and the rest of the students flooded in. 

The only thing I don't like about this class is that he gave us assigned seats and mine was right by Harry's, great. I hope you note the sarcasm. he sat down and looked at me I felt small but I always feel small around Harry, him being stronger plus the tattoos then compare him to me I'm scrawny and weak, I have no tattoos the only marks that are on me forever is scars. ugly white and pink lines that's all I've got I'm completely and utterly worthless, I won't win this singing competition, it's not possible. No one would ever vote for me to win cause they all hate me just as much as I hate myself.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*  
I walked back to math and sat by Liam like I always do. I know why I fell so hard for him he was unique when he got on stage he sang with so much emotion and power I think a lot of people got shocked when they heard him the really do underestimate Liam.

"Hey." I said to Liam as he reached down and grabbed his glasses from his backpack. He ignored me didn't say one word back but who's to blame him? 

"You sounded really good, I'm impressed."

"Yeah it takes a lot for that doesn't it?" he mumbled wiping his glasses off then putting them on his face, god did he look hot in those. 

"What do you mean it takes a lot?" he turned to me looking directly at me. 

"Because it seems like from what Louis' told me the only thing that impresses you is girls that wear ten pounds of makeup and showing their ass and boobs to you, it's gross." 

"You know what else is gross?"

"What," he said obviously mad. 

"People who are gay and they kiss and hold hands and have sex especially if one of them has a cutting issue, an eating disorder, and been abused that's gross." he looked at me with hurt eyes then it hit me: I brought up the most sensitive topics when we dated, each time I'd talk to him about that he'd go extremely shy and I promised him I'd never make fun of him.

"Liam I'm sorry." 

"You promised. But it's not the first one you've broken." We were acting like we're still in a relationship. Liam turned away from everyone pulled his knees up to his chest and put his face in between them I saw his back shake indicating that he was crying I could feel a pang of guilt looking at the breaking boy to the side of me. The teacher came up to Liam and I heard him whisper to Liam.

"Liam do you want to go take a break in the hallway?" he shook his head and wiped his eyes turning his attention back to the assignment but I can tell that's not what Liam was thinking about I saw him itching his wrists and up his arm, I tried looking and I saw a few red lines going up and down his arms, I was about to ask what it was but then the principals voice came over the intercom telling everyone go to the gym. Liam got up faster than I've ever seen him move.

We got to the gym, I sat by Liam he was almost off his seat backing away from me and then the teacher came on stage.

"Alright, students I'm going to call our top five winners and those people will perform in the order I call them in. In the first place, it's Sara Moore... I spaced out after that not really listening to any other names besides one. 

"In third place, we have Liam Payne." I looked up watching him stand up and get on stage they called the other two names but my eyes were fixed on Liam's. All I saw when I looked at him was pain and regret. he looked away and itched his arm. What's up with that? He never did that before. 

People started performing but when Liam got to the microphone you knew that all his emotions were going to be put in this, that all the pain would be in this song the only bad part is that, that pain won't leave him it might be there forever but the pain will leave when he sings but make its way back after the song. 

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*  
I looked at Harry seeing nothing but boredom, he didn't like me he likes girls, Louis came home and said that Harry said that he likes girls. I closed my eyes listening to the music play as I sang the first word.

I'm holding on your rope

Got me ten feet off the ground

I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me

Then you go and cut me down but wait

You tell me that you're sorry

Didn't think I'd turn around and say

That it's too late to apologize

It's too late

Said it's too late to apologize

It's too late

I'd take another chance take a fall Take a shot for you

I need you like a heart needs a beat

That nothing new yeah

I loved you with the fire red now it's turning blue

And to say sorry like an angel

Heaven let me think was you

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize it's too late

it's too late to apologize it's too late

Said it's too late to apologize

Said its to late to apologize it's too late

Said its to late to apologize it's too late

I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground


	16. Chapter 16

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

You know seeing Liam I thought he was the only gay one in the school and the guy that took my social life away. But now I have a life, I'm popular I'm the captain of the football -soccer- team, and I never was when I was with Liam. I'm more of like a bad boy and I hang out with groupies and I have a bunch of tattoos, but seeing Liam with a passionate look on his face and his neck veins popping out of his neck is making me rethink everything. It makes me want to go back to our relationship. I was thinking so much I didn't realize that someone sat by me until I looked and saw Liam looking like he could cry.

"You did great Liam," I said smirking at him. He glanced quickly at me then looked down at his lap as he played with his fingers, he looked almost scared to be around me but I'm sure he knows that I've changed. I saw him glance worriedly at my tattoos then turned and looked away itching at his arm again what is he doing? "Liam, why do you keep itching your arm?" I asked getting a bit worried about him. He looked wide eyed and scared.

"I-it's nothing I promise d-don't worry about i-it." he stuttered out and started getting up to leave. I followed him as he brought us outside and tried to walk away but I grabbed him and spun him around looking straight into his eyes. I tried searching for something other than fear and desperation but I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"Liam please let me see, I promise I won't hurt you," I said gently. He shook his head.

"But you already did, you promised you wouldn't bring up my eating disorder or my parents or my cutting but you did. You broke a promise and a secret that I'd only tell someone special; you were special and no matter how much I try hating you I can't. I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach when I see you I can't slow down my heartbeat back to a normal pace when I see you because it's you. No one else has done that to me. How come I trust you with all my secrets when all I feel is my heart sinking when I saw you with all those girls? It broke me more than I thought was possible. I tried killing myself because I couldn't handle seeing you with those girls and if I was living alone I'd be dead. I never knew what it was like to love someone but hate them at the same time I want to be with you but how can I do that when our relationship was a lie and all I was was a toy for you to play with I want to trust you but I can't!" he ranted yelling at me I never thought I'd hear him yell that loud and that long about ME. 

"that's why I've done this." Liam cried pulling up his sleeve his arm was covered in cuts and I could tell that my name was carved carefully by his blades on his arm that was surrounded by the rest of his cuts almost pointing arrows to my name I looked up to see him looking at his arm crying I stared at his arm in shock not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought." I heard him say after he didn't get a response. "just know that I don't care if you tell your little groups about this I probably won't be coming back to this school anyway have fun with whatever girl that's coming over to your house tonight and if you do want to you can go to Lou's after school I'm gonna be back out here in the cold again but ever since we've broken up that's all I've felt is cold and numb and empty anyway." then he was gone, walking down the streets shaking. my Liam was gone and I might be able to see him but I know that he is gone and even if I get him back he'll never really be back.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I walked down the streets, I haven't looked back. I haven't even thought about looking back. I just told Harry how I feel and he didn't say anything so now I don't know where I'm going but I'm going to kill myself. No one wants me; my parents didn't, harry didn't I'm just known as anorexic, emo, gay, attention seeker, and so much more. Why have I tried? why did I think that being with Harry would do anything to help me, he tried but failed. I doubt he tried though considering it was all an act in his world. To me it meant something more than love, it meant a lot more than just for now mine and Harry's relationship I thought it meant forever.

"Hey!" I heard a voice; I didn't bother looking and kept going but then I felt a sharp pain in my head and I remember seeing blood and a guy towering over me. All I could think about was; this better be the end.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I was walking home from school looking for Liam. As I walked I didn't see him; I was a little worried but mostly disappointed in him and me. I'm disappointed in myself because I didn't tell him how I felt but I'm disappointed in him for not giving me a chance to speak and for what he's been doing. I heard my phone go off when I got home I raced to get it and unplugged it from the charger. 

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Is this Harry styles?" they asked. 

"Yes. Who is this and why are you calling?" 

"I'm Liam Payne's doctor, he got severely injured and you were number one on speed dial so we figured to call you; I think you should get to the hospital fast." I felt my heart drop and my phone slipped out of my hand I got my coat and bolted out the door got in my car and left.

I got out of my car trying not to slip on ice as I ran on the slippery road. I managed to make it in a decent amount of time despite the icy roads. When I entered and checked in, Liam's doctors was waiting for me.

"How's he doing?" I asked out of breath from running. 

"Well, he isn't talking to us he just woke up so be easy on him he had a panic attack and started screaming but we managed to calm him down. He has a black eye so obviously he had a few blows to the face and he has a fractured arm that he would need to come back to the hospital so it could be looked at but the worst one is some temporary brain damage. He could just barely remember any good parts of his life but the bad ones are the memory's that really stick out the most. He will probably have frequent panic attacks where he'll shake and scream that also comes with distancing himself but I remember him calling your name. He kept on saying 'I need Harry' so I thought I should call you but he's very strong and lucky to be alive." I nodded a bit blown away but I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"You know in all honesty, Liam has not had that much good in his life as it is. It's like something bad happens to him over and over again. I just hate that I consistently find him here."

She gave me a sad smile like she knew what I was talking about then led me to his room. "Again, be gentle and don't pressure him into talking." I nodded and walked in; the sight wasn't a good one. He had bruises and looked so broken and fragile. I felt my body shudder and I shut my eyes tightly when he looked up at me. I feel horrible. I am a terrible human being but he still loves me. How? There was a nurse in the room, connecting a different IV drip to him before leaving. Right when the nurse closed the door I walked up to him wrapped my arms around him and pushed my lips against his. He didn't fight back, he actually kissed back but I didn't want it to go any further than a simple kiss.

I pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry Liam I didn't want you to hurt yourself you're worth so much please don't kill yourself or cut yourself I know that you can't just stop right away but I need you to try and I'll be there to help you the whole time I promise." he nodded and looked dazed and out of it. 

"Liam can you please tell me what happened?" he looked at me fear glazed over his eyes he shook his head and curled in on himself. I sighed I knew I had to be patient with him I can't rush his recovery. 

"Okay baby it's okay but I want you to answer this question, please. The one that I've asked you the most is if you would give us a chance again. It's not a lie, it never has been. I can't live without you, I need you please give me a chance to prove to you I'll be better than I was." I said looking at him he gave me a slight smile and nodded.

"Okay I lo-love y-you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

Well, a lot of things have happened recently, how about we start with Liam. He got released from the hospital and ever since then my life has been absolute hell. Well, I shouldn't say absolute, I have the best boyfriend and have had the best boyfriend for about two weeks now, but it sucks when Liam wakes up screaming and bawling his eyes out and he doesn't talk to me, or anyone; it's more like a whisper when he does talk. 

He kind of explained to me what the guy did to him, he hit Liam with a baseball bat, kicked him, punched him, swore and yelled at him, raped him, and traumatized him. I felt terrible for not being there for him, so I made an effort to be there now. I had doctored him since he got out, waiting on his every need and making sure he was comfortable. Bathing him, dressing him, feeding him everything and I was more than happy to do it. It's just that, sometimes I need a break from sitting inside all day. So right now at this exact moment, I'm waiting for Niall to get here so I could like get out of the house to maybe get a drink or two get something to eat and get mine and Liam's homework.

"Liam please will you let go of me lovey, I'll be gone for an hour or two," I said looking down at the whimpering and crying boy holding onto my leg trying to stop me from going when Nialls car came up the driveway.

He shook his head and gripped tighter and sobbed a little louder, I picked him up and sat down with him on my lap I guess I could wait a few minutes and get him calmed down for Niall.

"It's okay baby, I promise I'll come home alright, it's just Niall he can't hurt you I swear," I said rocking him back and forth while rubbing his back as he straddled my waist and clung onto me. 

"I don't want you to leave me again," he whispered I knew what he meant. I left him and he got hurt it seemed like that's what our relationship was; me leaving and Liam getting hurt but I know now he's scared to death to even look out the window. 

"I know love but I promise I'll come right home. Niall is your best friend, you can't keep ignoring him. Plus he's skipping school for you, please baby I know you can do it you know he won't hurt you." He nodded and cuddled into my chest. The door opened and I felt him go rigid in my arms. He didn't scream like I thought he would he didn't cry he just sat on me frozen. 

"Hey lads, wow what's wrong with Li?" Niall asked as he closed the door. He knew what happened I just didn't tell him that the man mentally hurt Liam.

"When the man hurt him, he caused some brain damage and has been thinking negatively and is still very traumatized by the whole thing, they said it'll take a while for him to get over it," I explained rubbing his back. Niall nodded and walked one step forward and that's when the screaming started. it was so loud Niall panicked and stepped back so his back was pushed up against the door.

"Liam, it's okay it's Niall I've told you that already." I tried calming him down but all he did was scream louder. I sighed, I was getting frustrated, I was going to take care of him as long as he needed but the screaming was so piercing loud and Niall had no idea what was going on. It was all just a little much after two weeks of this being constant.

"Liam enough," I said loudly, not quite a yell but loud enough so he could hear me talking to him through the cloud of fear. After I said that he collapsed into my arms limply and started sobbing, repeatedly saying sorry. 

"Liam, it's fine but it's Niall he's gonna stay with you while I'm gone. He won't hurt you alright just don't do this please lovey it makes me sad, I'll come back I won't ever leave you." He nodded and calmed down I stood up placing Liam gently to his feet but when I did he inched closer to me I signaled Niall to slowly walk over. 

Niall walked over to us until he was a foot away and surprisingly, Liam didn't panic; he actually let Niall touch him. Niall opened his arms for a hug and Liam slowly, very slowly walked into his arms resting his head on Niall's shoulder. 

"Well, I'm gonna go I'll be back in an hour or so." Niall nodded releasing Liam so he could hug me which he did I gave him a quick kiss and left.

~*~*~*Niall's POV~*~*~*

When Harry left Liam stared at the door even after Harry drove away he just stared at it like he was trying to make Harry magically come back. 

"Liam do you want I watch a movie?" I questioned softly. I didn't want to scare him. he nodded. 

"what movie?" he rocked back and forth on his feet looking at his fingers obviously thinking hard. 

"Paranormal activity," Liam whispered with a soft smile. He said it so quietly I had to lean in to hear him. I nodded quickly putting the movie in as Liam curled up in a blanket on the couch, watching me it seemed like he was making sure I sat by him, like he needed me and the armrest to protect him. I sighed and sat down next to him and played the movie when the beginning of the movie started Liam moved my arm so it was around his shoulders and tucked himself underneath my arm. I looked down at him and he didn't even look at me, it's like he moved into me on instinct. He snuggled closer to me if possible, attention fully on the movie. I smiled and ran my hand down his arm before turning back to the screen.

Halfway through the movie, Harry came home to find me still with Liam on the couch watching paranormal activity with him underneath my arm the only difference is that he was sleeping.

"Hey, thanks Niall I really appreciate you coming over. I like to get out of the house whenever I can, I stay in for Liam, gotta know he's safe." I nodded tracing small circles on Liam's arm. In that moment I took in his features, his hair was the same but he was pale and looked like he hasn't eaten in days, if he has it was very little. when his eyes are open they aren't bright, there a dusty brown that looks like he can break in a million pieces at any moment. He looks sad even sleeping but I know Harry makes him happy. 

"Yeah, no problem I like spending time with Liam. He didn't do much besides watch the movie but I do need to get going. I'll see you soon, the lads and I wanna come over soon." He nodded and slowly removed Liam from my side. I waved to Harry an walked out.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I shook Liam lightly attempting to get him up. 

"Liam c'mon babe lets get up and eat yeah?" He stirred and looked up at me and nodded slowly getting up from his spot on the couch. 

"How was Niall?" I asked as I put a pizza in the oven. 

"Fine," he whispered sleep still in his eyes. I nodded and grabbed his hand. 

"How are you?"

"Okay." he shrugged looking up and smiling at me, I just wish that when I heard his voice it would be louder than a whisper, but as long as I got to hear it I'll be fine until he opens up to me more. I took the pizza out of the oven and cut it up, giving him his pieces. He still has an eating disorder that we're working on fixing, it's just so difficult to find the right balance of eating enough but not eating too much. If he eats too much he pukes it up, but he also barely eats and he doesn't take medication for his depression or his eating disorder so it's all up to time and patience. 

"Hey Li, what do you think about going to school tomorrow I'll stay with you; I've said that a lot I know but it's true I swear that I'll stay with you but face it Li, you can't stay in the house forever." I said grabbing his hand, he looked petrified and was shaking while furiously shaking his head and whispering 'you can't make me' he backed away till he was against the wall and curled in on himself I sighed.

"Fine you don't have to go, but I need to go somewhere and get out of the house," I said and left not even listening to Liam's weak protests, I just hopped in my car and left to go to Zayn's house.

When I got to Zayn's he answered right away. 

"Hey what's up, where's Li? You didn't leave him home alone did you?" he asked letting me in and closing the door, I nodded and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"He'll be fine trust me he just needs to toughen up a little." Niall walked into the kitchen just them.

"What's going on?" he asked confused, oh Niall, always confused.

"Well Harry left Liam at home alone, you don't even know if he's okay he could be killing himself!" Zayn yelled, great he's trying to make me feel guilty and go back to Liam.

"Why does it seem like each time I see Liam he's crying? like he's constantly crying." Niall said off subject as usual.

I sighed. "He cries a lot because he has depression and hasn't seen anyone about it or got medicine, he's afraid of his own shadow, and that guy raped him. I know if you got raped you'd be afraid to even look at someone, Liam's mentally and physically abused. He needs help. You've had days where you feel like if you drop your pen you'd just break down crying, that's him every moment feeling he needs a lot of help it feels like I'm taking care of a toddler" I grumbled.

"Why did you even get back together with him if it was just a dare? And you always say how hard it is to take care of him so why do it? It's not fair to him H," Zayn questioned. I sighed. 

"Because I bet you noticed but some feelings got involved and I couldn't let him go and he tried killing himself by cutting himself he almost died of blood loss and from being raped and beat up. He's one of the strongest but weakest people I know but one more incident like that and he's gonna die. His body can't handle that much blood loss again."

"Then why don't you go back to make sure he's not doing anything stupid," Niall said gently. I can't not listen to Niall he's too cute. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go," I looked at them and they nodded I walked out got in my car and drove home to my love that I know I need to be there for. I just need to be more patient and help him heal.


	18. Chapter 18

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

FLASHBACK

When Liam walked into homeroom on his first day I felt someone nudge my shoulder while Mrs.Hanson was talking to Liam. It was Josh who nudged me.

"Hey I dare you to date him for one full month," he said continuing the dare game we were playing Friday.

"What are you crazy? I don't even know if he's gay and I certainly am not." I said looking at him like he was some animal from a different planet.

"Well, that's why you find out but you have to ask him out today if you don't by midnight well, you know it's nothing good. Even if he's not gay you'll get him by then plus you are as the girls put it the hottest guy in school." I nodded when he said that with a grin on my face because I must admit I am very attractive.

"Alright, I'll do it this will be a fun month I need to act like I care and truly like him then he'll be out of my life forever."

"You'll be sitting in between Harry and Zayn please find your seat." I heard Mrs.Hanson say I turned and grinned at Josh well he winked at me.

Liam came and sat down in between us god does he look shy and like a loner. Zayn smirked at me then looked at Liam.

"Hey I'm Zayn," he said poking Liam who quickly glanced at Zayn then looked away.

"Are you mute?" I say jokingly then I say, "say hi and tell Zayn what your name is." I say smiling at him.

"I-I'm Liam," he whispered I couldn't even hear him unless I leaned in.

When I took Liam to the bathroom I didn't expect him to be so shaken up but after talking he calmed down a bit and was able to go back all I could think about walking back to class was by the end of the night I'll have this guy hooked on me in a second.

END OF FLASHBACK

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I crawled into our bed once he left I was panicking and panic attacks aren't easy for me to take care of alone so I just laid down and then I heard the door slowly open after about an hour.

"Baby, are you sleeping?" Harry asked I sat up and looked at him and for some reason he looked relieved. 

"Is it okay if I turn on this lamp?" he questioned I nodded and he turned it on, bent down next to me, and grabbed my hand looking at my wrists he let out a breath. 

"I was afraid you hurt yourself like I'm proud that you didn't when you could've." he smiled up at me and I smile back.

"I didn't want to make you madder," I whispered sadly looking down at our twined fingers his were almost covering mine since he has such long fingers and huge hands.

"You know I'm not mad I just want to get out of the house. I'm tired of only going to school to pick up our homework I actually want to go to school and I want people to know you're mine," he said then leaned forward and started biting and licking at my neck. I gasped when I felt a sharp pain in my neck, but at the same time, it felt good. He licked the spot he had just been sucking on before pulling away. Hooked at the forming bruise and smiled, lightly running a finger over it.

"Now they will know who you belong to," he smirked at me then kissed me.

"I want to go to school," I said he smiled at me and pulled me into him. this would probably look weird if anyone walked into our bedroom since we're on the floor holding onto each other.

"You know Christmas is coming up what do you think you would want?" he asked I shrugged and leaned into him while playing with his messy curls.

"Liam, do you want to know what I got a while ago?" I nodded but I was a little nervous because really who knows what this boy gets. What I think really shocked me was when he pulled his shirt off. He laughed when my eyes widened.

"Okay, so you see this LP?" I nodded. "it stands for Liam Payne, now it feels like wherever I go I'll always have MY Liam." he smiled when I traced the L with my finger.

"I love it babe," I whispered I want to talk louder but I just don't know if I can.

"Well love, how bout we go to bed set the alarm clock on to the time we'd normally get up for school and we'll both try to get up. I'll even set it a little bit earlier so we can shower how's that sound?" I nodded and got off him so he could turn on our clock and I could crawl into bed. I heard Harry walk over to the bed and lay behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist and his chin on my head. "Goodnight boo, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too," I said, not whispered actually said it louder for the first time since the fight. I felt Harry smile and kiss my head and all I remember is falling asleep with a grin on my face.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock going off and Harry not being by my side. I turned my alarm clock off and stumbled about halfway down the stairs.

"Harry." I cried out. he appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"What's wrong love?" he asked concern spread across his face. I used the moment I had to take in Harry, he has a lot of tattoos the ones that really stood out to me was the butterfly and the swallows, they made him look less dark and bad it showed his true self.

"Are you gonna come shower with me?" I asked looking down, a blush making its way onto my cheeks. I know that he doesn't want to anymore, who would want to shower with someone like me? my question got answered when he nodded, taking me by surprise and walked up the steps stoping halfway to pull me into a tight embrace. He placed light kisses on my neck and very very lightly kissed the hickey he left last night. He pulled away and dragged me all the way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, he took his clothes off while I just stood there finding my feet really interesting.

When Harry had all his clothes off which didn't take long to pull down boxers and basketball shorts, he looked at me and noticed I was still in my shirt, pajama pants, and boxers.

"C'mon babe it's alright it's just me there's nothing under these clothes I haven't seen even the cuts on your hips and thighs," he spoke softly. I still winced as he pulled my shirt over my head. he pulled down my boxers and pajama pants leaving both off us naked. 

He pulled me into him and kissed me deep and hard. Slowly he started pulling me closer and closer to the shower I didn't know we were almost in until he lifted me and set me down so the water was rushing down my back. I gasped and he took this opportunity to put his mouth over mine. After a while I pulled back and looked deep into his eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"You know I love you right Li?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"I love you too Hazza." He smiled at me and washed my hair, running his fingers gently through it then we got out got clothes on and we were out the door swinging our hands back and forth as we walked.

Favorite animal?" he asked as he watched the trees move as he walked.

"Turtles I used to have some but they died, my parents said I didn't deserve them anyway." I smiled at him as I thought of questions.

"Hmm, how do you manage your hair and keep it in place like that?" I ran my fingers through his hair and it went back into place after.

"Well when I was little my hair wasn't curly it was very straight and I swear to god if you ever straighten my hair I will kill you." I laughed when he shot me a sharp glare. "And I usually just put gel or hair spray in it that's why when you go to the toilet you complain about the bathroom smelling like hair spray women use," he explained I laughed and swung our hands again.

When we got close to the school he pulled me close to him.

"You will not walk around the hallway without me, you will not go to the toilet without me, and you will not get out of my sight the whole time now do you understand?" I nodded and looked up at him his pupils were fully dilated and his eyes darted across to each person as we walked. When someone was a little close to us I heard a low growl rise from Harry's throat and he looked less happy and innocent then he did when we were walking. I rubbed his arm and felt the tension leave his body like blowing the dust off an old book. he brought us inside where the boys stood with shocked faces besides Zayn, he was making out with Perrie. Louis hit Zayn's shoulder and he turned and looked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Louis asked in surprise.

"We decided that we'd give it a shot and see what happens if we came to school," Harry said gripping my waist and pulling me over to my locker with the boys trailing slowly behind us. 

"So how have things been going around here?" Harry asked leaning against a locker and pulling me to his chest why is he being so protective? We're with our friends who won't hurt me.

"Not a lot besides Eleanor breaking up with me, but that was obviously just a one-night stand type of thing so nothing. It has kinda spread like wildfire that you raped Liam and that's why you didn't want him to go to school." Louis said pointing at Harry who grabbed my arm and pulled me off of his chest and got in Louis face.

"You know that's not why we were gone," he said glaring at Louis. I hated it when he got angry about things that shouldn't even matter but that's Harry for you.

"Mate I know that's not why, it's everyone else. Bloody hell mate," Louis said, backing Harry up a little.

"I know I know, I'm sorry Lou I shouldn't have gotten in your face like that, people are just fucking stupid." We all nodded in agreement.

"Well we should get to class we're already late," Niall said and we all nodded. Harry grabbed my left hand with his and swung his arm over my shoulder and gripped my waist with his right hand and headed toward homeroom.

The day went by just as slow as the other days. No one cared we were back beside the teachers but they only wanted our homework. Harry was by my side, the whole time he glared and it even sounded like he growled at one person walking by. School eventually finished and we were walking home. Once we got back we noticed something on our front doorstep. We carefully moved closer to the object, and what we saw at the front door shocked us both more than anything else we've ever seen.


	19. Chapter 19

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~

I saw a box. A cardboard box. It was moving slightly and said fragile on the sides of it. It had holes all over the top but not big enough to look in. I was about to open it when Harry stopped me. 

"Babe, let me look first," he said and opened it just a little. 

"Oh my god. Fuck." I heard him say he closed the box and went inside. I got down and looked in and gasped. there was a little boy sleeping in the box with a note by his feet. I picked the note up with shaky hands and read it.

Dear whoever is reading this,

I apologize for doing this to you, just dropping a baby off at your house but I had no choice and here's why. I don't have enough money to support me and him, I've signed away my rights and I had a week to give him to someone and I hope you can have him. Here are the basics that you should probably know about him. his names Tyler his middle name is Edward he's six months old he was born on June 15th he's really easy to take care of thank you so much for taking him.

I looked down at him and picked up the box and carried him inside and set him on the floor, then went to look for Harry. I walked over to our room and saw him sitting there with a faraway look on his face I sat by him and touched his shoulder lightly. 

"You okay Hazza?" I asked and he shrugged. I saw a shopping list laying on his lap, it had a whole bunch of baby things from bottles to car seats to toys I smiled at him and he looked at me.

"Are you sure you want him?" I asked Harry. He nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the shop obviously there are a few things I need to buy, I'll be back soon though." I nodded and he bent down and kissed me. I got up and followed him out into the kitchen and he left I looked over at the box to see that Tyler was awake.

I picked him up carefully and pulled him to my chest. He grabbed my thumb with his hand and put it in his mouth and started sucking on it. I smiled at him when he laid his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I lightly bounced him while walking around the room. He took my thumb out of his mouth and looked up at me this is the first time I actually looked at him he had big brown eyes and a little bit of feathery brown hair. He truly did look gorgeous, the cutest little boy I've ever met.

It was about an hour and a half before Harry got home I was sitting on the couch with Tyler playing with him making funny faces at him, his laugh was so adorable!

"Babe! I need help carrying stuff in!" Harry yelled and walked into the living room smiling at Tyler and I

"I'll get the rest if you take him," I said standing up and giving Tyler to Harry. Harry looked down at him with a puzzled look on his face, making Tyler laugh at his facial expression. I smiled and went outside. All that was left was a big bin of toys and a high chair so, I brought in the toys then went back in with the high chair I looked in the living room Harry was still holding him but instead of a thumb Tyler had a dummy in his mouth but he seemed fine with that. Harry was looking at Tyler, the expression on his face was one I've never seen. It was pure love, the type of love you show your own children. I truly think this would be a good thing for him and me.

"Would you mind helping me set up the crib in the spare bedroom babe?" I asked, he nodded and put Tyler in the box he came in and grabbed the box that the crib was in and carried it upstairs where we quickly set it up.

"You know this room will need some color if it's for a little boy. I think we should paint this room a light shade of blue it'd only make sense the blankets are light blue so what do you think?"

"I think that'll be a great idea but I think painting the room should be the least of our worries we still have to adopt him, his mum already signed away her rights," I said he nodded running a hand through his curls he walked over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed then kissed his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, I've never had to do this before not even my parents have but I can't get rid of him I'm already so attached to him." I felt him nod his curls tickling my cheek.

"Well you don't have to let him go we'll call someone and see if we can adopt him I promise we'll work this out/" he swayed us back and forth.

"Just tell me you'll stay with me or at least try to, I've only been with you for a month maybe a little more and I don't want to lose you," I whispered squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'll try, I don't know how ready I am to be a dad but one thing I know for sure is I am ready for this relationship. Everything will be okay I promise even if for some reason I walk out it'll all be okay." I nodded and pulled away from his embrace when I heard Tyler crying but I suppose he hasn't been fed or changed in god knows how long. 

I walked down the stairs and picked him up shushing him and cooing at him while Harry got a bottle ready. Harry handed it to me and watched us. When he started drinking from the bottle he made a content sound and his eyes drooped as I walked around the kitchen bouncing him gently. When he was done I burped him and gave him a bath well, more like ran a wet washcloth over him as Harry held him. He was screaming and crying because of the water and obviously thought it was too cold he looked up at me with big sad eyes then looked at Harry. I watched as Harry fell into the sad-looking orbs and pulled Tyler up to his chest not caring if he got a little damp.

"Are we done?" he questioned looking just as distraught as Tyler I nodded. Harry took him to the nursery probably to put some clothes on him and put him to sleep. I leaned over the sink and sighed running my now dry hand through my hair then emptied the sink of water. I have to get a job. I have to do whatever I can to keep Tyler and pay for him. I will make sure he grows up and tells his kids about how he had a great time when he was a kid. that's all I could think about and that we'll have to call Gemma to explain everything to her about what has happened and see if she'll watch him while we are at school, I should probably call her now just to see if she will. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. she picked up on the third ring.

"Harry why are you calling me?" she asked sounding tired or mad.

"Hey Gemma this is Liam and I have to ask you something really important," I said nervously biting my lip.

"Oh hey Liam what is this important thing you need to tell me?"

I sighed then said, "well I'll start from the beginning. Harry and I were walking back from school and there was a baby named Tyler on our porch now I know you think that only happens in movies and stuff but it did and I need you to babysit him while we're at school."

There was a long pause before she answered. "I mean yeah I'll take him for the day but I just can't believe you actually found a kid an actual human on your porch like that's nuts!"

"I know but you'll believe it when you see it but anyways I gotta go to bed I'll see you in the morning thank you so much, by the way, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"No problem Liam bye," she said and hung up I sighed an set the phone down and walked to mine and Harry's room but first I went past the nursery.

I looked in and saw the cutest thing ever. I saw Tyler in Harry's arms and Harry was humming to him well rocking him in the rocking chair we bought. It felt like by heart was being squeezed from just looking at how Harry looked at Tyler with so much love. I smiled and turned to walk into our bedroom I took off my clothes except for my boxers and crawled into bed after setting the alarm clock. I heard the door open not long after I laid down then I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a chest that could only be Harry's against my back. he kissed my shoulder blade, I shivered and turned around to rest my head on his chest with my hands pressed to his stomach he gave me a passionate kiss and looked deep into my eyes.

"We'll figure this out, I promise you don't have to worry about anything going wrong or anything hurting you or Tyler I love you so much." he kissed me again but this time he drug it out a long, slow, loving kiss if I could I would make us stay like that forever.

"I love you too," I said once we pulled away I kissed him one more time then nuzzled my face into his neck and fell asleep with the best thing that could have ever happened to me held me. knew that tomorrow and the next day and the day after that it won't be as easy as today was.


	20. Chapter 20

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I abruptly woke up to the sound of crying. I also noticed that it was way too early for it to be school time yet. I turned to see the baby monitor Harry put in our room right next to my face. I sighed and turned off the baby monitor and got up and walked down the hall.

I looked into Tyler's room where he was laying in the crib, screaming. I rushed over to the side and picked him up, pulling him close to me trying to soothe him by walking around the room. I checked his diaper which did need a change so I quickly did that then sat in the rocking chair with him trying to get him to sleep. A good half an hour later I was getting tired and impatient.

"Tyler please go to sleep baby I want to go to bed," I whispered using one hand to soothe him as he started crying again. I went downstairs and heated up a bottle hoping that it would make him tired. I brought him back upstairs and sat back down in the chair. I put the bottle in his mouth and started rocking him again. As he drank from the bottle his eyes slowly closed and slowly but surely he fell back asleep.

I laid him down and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight baby, daddy loves you." I know that I'm not his actual dad but I'm gonna be soon so why not get him ready to call me that when he learns how to talk which should be soon really soon unless he's a slow developer but either way I'll always love him.

I ran my hand over his face one more time and left to mine and Harry's room and slipped myself back into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry dove, I could've gotten him." I heard a deep raspy voice say to me I looked up and saw Harry looking down at me, sleep still glazed over his beautiful green eyes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. He's asleep and I don't know about you but I'd like to sleep a little longer before school yeah?" he nodded and kissed me then tightened his arms around me and before I knew it we were both fast asleep.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I opened my eyes to see Liam looking at me looking exhausted but he sat up while I turned off the alarm.

"I'm gonna go shower are you gonna come with or get Tyler?" I heard a sleepy Liam ask me.

"I'll shower tonight, I'm gonna go feed him and make us breakfast." I watched as Liam started frowning.

"But I'm not hungry, you can have a bowl of cereal, oh and Gemma should be here soon she's babysitting." he started leaving then I grabbed his arm and watched him flinch then I remembered the cuts and moved my hand to his hand.

"You are eating, you're practically skin and bones I think it would be okay if you have breakfast with me, we can even share a plate if you want to." he sighed but nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I walked into Tyler's room and over to his crib I lightly started caressing his soft cheek he moved but made no attempt to wake up.

"Ty, baby, it's time to get up you get to play with auntie Gemma while daddy and I go to school," I said quietly as I picked him up when he started moving and waking up. I quickly changed him and walked downstairs turning on the stove and put a bottle in the bottle heater. While the bottle was heating up I set Tyler on the floor and watched him crawl over to the big plastic blocks we got him.

When breakfast was done and the bottle was done I set the plate down just as Liam walked in carrying a giggling Tyler. I smiled as I watched them giggle with each other before Liam gave him the bottle as I stole some eggs off of Liam's plate.

I heard a knock on the door when we finished eating, we still had an hour left if we were gonna drive to school (which was the plan since we both wanted to be with Tyler before we left) I got up off the floor and answered it.

"Harry why don't you have your backpack on?" she asked while hugging me.

"We wanted to drive instead of walk so we could play with Tyler before leaving."

"Speaking of Tyler, where is he? I wanna see him." I pointed to the living room and we walked over there.

when Tyler saw Gemma he crawled over to Liam and hid his face in Liam's shirt. Liam started shushing him and I didn't know why so I listened closer and heard soft cries coming from Tyler. I picked Tyler up and calmed him down before I brought him over to Gemma, hoping he would warm up to her.

I carefully brought him over and she slowly grabbed his hand. He seemed a little shocked and confused but then grabbed her finger. she smiled and opened her hands to pick him up, he stretched out his arms, waiting patiently for her to pull him close to her. She carefully lifted him and brought him to her chest keeping him close and making sure he didn't fall.

"He is the cutest little boy I've ever met." she mumbled quietly while she rubbed her hand over his back. Liam and I nodded knowing he was cuter than any other kid we've seen.

"Well we have to get going if anything goes wrong text us; we wrote a schedule for you to look at while we are gone but he should be pretty easy," I said and grabbed mine and Liam's bag after getting my coat on. I kissed Ty on his head then walked to the door as soon as I got to the door I turned around to wait for Liam. he looked hesitant about leaving but he kissed Tyler on the cheek and walked out the door when I opened it.

"Liam it's gonna be fine, okay Gemma loves kids," I mumbled into his neck when I saw him leaning against the car looking upset.

I heard him sigh and he turned around in my arms and kissed me. "I know it's just I feel responsible for him. I called and people will come over with the paperwork after school so we could have him as our child I just don't know who's last name he'll have."

"He'll have yours it sounds better and he has the same middle name as me. Also, I have big news." I said, getting excited at the end Liam nodded and I continued. "I got a job at the shop that I went to when I was getting the stuff for Tyler." I said a huge smile plastered on my face. Liam started smiling and practically leaped onto me squeezing me tightly whispering thank you into my neck over and over again. I nodded and we pulled back and started kissing each other. it was deep and loving and passionate it wasn't anything more or less.

He pulled back an put his forehead on mine then whispered, "I think we should get going I don't want to be late." he pecked my lips after I opened his door then closed it when he got in. I jogged over to my door and got in waving to Gemma who was standing by the window next to Tyler who was sitting on the ground waving but also looking like he didn't know why he was waving but he obviously got excited about Gemma waving so he HAD to do it too. We sped off, I took his hand in mine as I drove glancing over at him every few seconds. when we got to the red light he started talking again.

"Why do you keep on looking at me?" he mumbled looking down at our interlaced fingers.

"Because you're incredibly cute." I answered shrugging my shoulders. I looked over at him just to see him start to blush.

"I'm not cute," he whispered shyly looking everywhere but at me. I let out a huge sigh as I pulled into the school parking lot, I put my car in park and lifted Liam from his seat and swung him over so he was sitting on my lap.

I looked deep into his eyes and saw fear and nervousness but I mostly saw fear. it clouded over his eyes and he started shaking. Oh just great! Nice job Styles you got him all afraid because you used to much force and now he's probably reliving one of his tragic episodes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in fear, I shook my head and pulled his face into my chest.

"What's wrong love you can tell me." I whispered not letting him back away.

"He-he the guy he-he d-did." Liam got out before I cut him off

"Hey, hey breathe relax baby you need to breathe then speak." I quietly told him running my hands up and down his back well he calmed down. "Now what was that love?"

"The guy that raped me did that too, lifted me onto his lap over the gear stick and-and then you know." he shook with fear which also glazed over his eyes looking at me almost desperately to make the memory go away. he buried his face in my chest and rubbed his face repeatedly over my chest mumbling 'go away' over and over again, he started clawing at my shirt fisting my shirt then unclenching his hand.

"I'm sorry." he cried out.

"No honey don't apologize, I should be apologizing I didn't mean to trigger anything just calm down you will never go back to that I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again and if someone does I'll beat the shit out of them and you know that," I said trying to keep my voice low.

"I don't wanna go back Harry." he sobbed into my shoulder now I know he's reliving what happened to him. he used to beg me to let him go and that I was hurting him.

"You won't have to go back babe I promise you'll never ever go back just calm down you need to breathe," I said kissing his neck and underneath his jaw, while my hand wiped away stray tears that calmed him down. We got out and started walking towards the school. I heard loud screaming that sounded like Louis. I looked forward and saw Louis running towards us. He jumped on me while the other boys hugged Liam.

"Alright Lou get off me now," I said pushing Louis and he fell straight onto his bum. We started laughing and he glared at us.

"That was not funny, that actually hurt so you have no right to laugh at me." he pointed at us I just pulled Liam close to me.

"So lads what's new?" Zayn questioned us Liam looked up at me worriedly I gave him a reassuring smile and sighed looking at the boys

"Well, when Liam and I got home there was a little boy on our doorstep and we took him in and we're gonna adopt him. He's six months old and he has brown eyes and his name is Tyler," I explained showing them the background of Liam and Tyler on my phone. they took my phone away and started cooing and gushing over him. "Yeah we get it he's cute now I want my phone back." I said grabbing my phone and Liam's hand and started walking to the school the boys trailed behind us until we got to homeroom. it was silent when we walked in and I just knew it would be a long day.

Finally after what seemed liked days we got to lunch. "so when do you guys think we'll be able to meet Tyler?" Niall asked when we sat down.

"Well, you guys can come over after school but just don't crowd him or overwhelm, him he doesn't take new people too well we figured that out this morning," I said they nodded. I looked at Liam to see if he was eating and it didn't shock me when I saw he wasn't, he was just playing with his food and looking at it with disgust. 

I picked up my fork and put some of his pasta on it and brought it up to his mouth, he shook his head but I gave him a stern look. He sighed but ate it when he finished chewing I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Are we making any progress if you don't eat?" He went pale and started getting shy like he usually does when we talk about this subject. He shook his head and buried his face in my neck and breathed in my scent then breathed out. I whispered to him again. "Then you need to eat as much as you can before you start feeling sick, that's the only way to get better. Do you really want Tyler to not eat when he's older because he noticed you never ate? We don't want that do we?" he shook his head and wouldn't stop, whispering apologies. "Shh why don't we go walk around for the rest of lunch yeah?" He nodded and we got up.

"Where're you guys going?" Louis asked when he noticed we were getting up.

"I'm just gonna take Liam on a walk we have some things to talk about alone." they nodded and said goodbye I grabbed Liam's hand and we went outside and sat with my back against a tree (it was my favorite tree considering the roof was covering it so no snow was on it) and him between my legs. 

"So how about tomorrow you start eating as much as you can I don't want to force you to eat but I want you to get better." I kissed his neck making him shiver.

"I don't want to eat, I'm never hungry." he whined leaning into where my lips were pressed against his neck.

"I know at times you are, I can feel your stomach growl. It isn't bad that you're hungry sometimes, it doesn't mean you're fat or anything you are just simply hungry but you've told yourself so many times that when your stomach is growling it means you're full but we both know that's not true yeah?" I felt him shiver when I blew cold air onto his shoulder. "And we don't want Tyler to do that when he's older do we?" I mumbled then bit into his soft spot and started sucking.

"No, Harry," he cried out when a bruise started forming. I pulled him closer if that was even possible and let him lean his into my neck.

"You know I love you all the way to the sky, probably beyond that and back," I mumbled to him he looked up and smiled at me.

"I love you to infinity-"

"And beyond" I finished what he was going to say he giggled and nodded his head. I made a surprised face which made him laugh harder. 

"Was that a giggle?" I asked him he shook his head still giggling. "then what was that?" I asked laying him on the grass.

"I was laughing." he said starting to laugh again as I started tickling him.

"It was a giggle!" I exclaimed and started blowing raspberries onto his stomach which made him laugh so hard his face turned red.

"Okay it was but stop I can't breathe!" he panted out, a large smile playing on his lips. I stopped and grabbed him by the waist and laid him on me. Eventually, his breathing evened out and he pressed his palms to my chest looking down at me. He leaned down and started kissing me.

"I love you Harry." He whispered like it was a secret that I couldn't tell anyone.

"I love you too Lili," I whispered back. he leaned down and started making out with me slowly it wasn't rushed it was a nice slow movement that had not a lot of pressure but just enough.

After a while, the bell rang, we were just laying there before it rang just enjoying each others company. "Alright Li, get up," I said trying to get up but Liam was still leaning on me. I looked down to see that he was sleeping. how did I not notice he was sleeping? 

"Baby, time to get up boo we still have the rest of the day of school." I pressed my lips to his ear and his body twitched and he cuddled into me, I wrapped my arms around him laughing quietly. "Boo, come on honey lets go back inside," I said quietly rubbing my hands over his sides. He groaned quietly then looked up at me, I smiled at him and he dropped his head down again mumbling a whole bunch of words that made no sense. I laughed lightly and stood up he whined and started shaking from the cold but we both only had sweatshirts on. I pulled him up and he leaned into my side the whole walk in and into the classroom.

The only bad part was is that we were late and we have a substitute history teacher and he doesn't joke around. He's so serious and everyone knew that. I felt Liam tense up beside me when he looked at us with a stern look on his face. "I would love an explanation on why you two are late," he said all eyes on us now. Liam gave me a worried look and pressed into me more.

"We lost track of time, didn't have a clock around us so we didn't know what time it was." I explained walking to my seat with Liam trailing behind me.

"I'm gonna let you guys off with a warning but if this happens one more time its detention understand?" he boomed I felt Liam jump and his breath hitch we both nodded and he turned away and went back to teaching.

"Hey, Li we're okay don't worry about it he's just trying to scare us." I whispered when he leaned into me and whimpered. I know how much he hates it when the attention is on him the only time he was a little comfortable with it was when he was singing.

The rest of the day went by slow since Liam and I wanted to go see Tyler but eventually, we made it and we walked out of the school texting the boys to go to our house.

When we got home Gemma was in the living room and Tyler was on the floor crawling around with a dummy in his mouth. when he saw me he smiled and started giggling and crawled over to me and raised his arms up for me to pick him up. I smiled and raised him above my head and blew raspberries on his soft stomach. shrieks and laughs escaped his mouth as I kept on blowing on his stomach.

"Hey, Gemma how was he?" Liam asked caressing his cheek.

"He was great! He cried go a while after you guys left but I got him calmed down and playing. Oh and I figured out he knows how to stand but not walk, but he's too young for that anyway. And he's teething so there's drool everywhere and he's been all over the teething rings I looked up some information on babies when they teethe and it said that he might get diarrhea and puke, might spike a fever but right now he's okay."

I sighed and gave him to Liam. "okay thanks Gemma I would pay you but I don't have the money right now." I said walking her to the door.

"Oh it's fine you don't have too he was great," we said our goodbyes and she left.

Meanwhile, Liam and Tyler were on the floor while I was looking through shows to watch but I kept on getting distracted by Liam and Tyler whenever I looked away I would hear a high pitched squeal. I decided that I'd sit with them and play too, nothing good was on anyway. Tyler let out a loud laugh when I sat down and he crawled over to me and stood up, grabbing my curls and leaning into me.

"Hey bud why are you grabbing my hair?" I asked him but he just laughed and grabbed more. "so, Liam, if you're daddy what am I?" I looked over Tyler to Liam who was staring at us in adoration.

"Uhm hmm, you can be papa. It sounds right." he grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

We heard a knock on the door and Tyler got a frightened look on his face. I picked him up and held him close to me as Liam got the door, I know it's just the boys but I'm already super protective over Tyler. I grabbed the teething ring off the floor and gave it to Tyler who put it in his mouth and chewed on it and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, there they are," Niall said walking into the living room. Tyler took out the teething ring and let it fall on the floor and hid his face in my chest and started whimpering and grabbing at my hair.

"Hey shh look baby it's your uncle Niall, he's nice honey he won't hurt you," I whispered moving over to Niall, Louis, and Zayn. Tyler looked up at me then hesitantly looked at Niall. He felt tense when he looked at him but instantly relaxed when I rubbed soothing circles onto his back.

"Hey, buddy I'm uncle Louis." Lou said reaching out for Tyler who slowly reached up to be held. Louis picked him up then sat down on the chair and crossed his legs then put Tyler in the middle keeping him sat up with his hand. "I'm gonna get you," Louis said, raising a hand while making a claw form Tyler started laughing and laughed harder the closer Lou's hand got to him. "I got you!" Lou shouted and tickled Tyler's stomach. he almost fell off of Louis' lap from laughing; he would have if Louis hand wasn't there.

"Hey, time for him to eat," Liam announced as he walked in. "Do one of you guys want to do it?" he asked after testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"I think one of you guys should, I feel like that's your thing for him." Zayn said turning on a movie.

"Li I can do it, you need to get the mail so you can fill out the adoption papers anyway." He nodded and gave me the bottle. "Lou move your fat arse so I can feed him." He stood up while glaring at me and gave me Tyler. I laid him down in my left arm and used my right one to hold the bottle.

"You know for six months old he's really small I mean look you only have to hold him with one arm." Liam said I nodded.

"Well, I like that he's small it makes me feel like he'll be this size for a long time and that he'll always be up for a cuddle." I said rocking back and forth in the chair watching his eyes close in content. We watched the movie that Zayn put in while Liam and I filled out the adoption papers and put them in the mail to be sent to the adoption center. All the boys were on the couch besides Tyler and I but I didn't want to get up to move to the couch since Tyler was sleeping so peacefully.

Once the movie was over I looked to see all the guys sleeping spread out on top of each other. I looked down just as Tyler looked up at me.

"Hey, babes how about you sleep with papa tonight yeah?" I whispered and grabbed a blanket then threw it over us. "Goodnight baby boy I love you lots," I said kissing him on the forehead then the cheek and with that, I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

Harry and I were on Christmas break. he even got a break from work to stay home with me and Tyler. speaking of Tyler he's been starting to talk. well sort of he can only say daddy and papa but you know, he's doing good. at the moment we're going Christmas shopping with Tyler who fell asleep in the car seat.

"What should we get little man for Christmas?" I asked Harry as we walked over to the toy aisle.

"I think we should get him clothes and a new stuffed animal he's been chewing on that brown puppy that I got him at work. He just especially needs more clothes he's been growing a lot." I nodded while walking to the stuffed animals. 

"I think we should get him this one," Harry said pointing at a bear that was fuzzy and blue. great more blue his room is covered in blue. blue cradle, blue walls, blue blankets, blue everything.

"So more blue," I smirked at him he just nodded, walked over, kissed my forehead, and walked over to clothes.

As Harry was looking at clothes I heard a soft, "Dada?" I looked at Tyler then smiled seeing he was awake and looked to be in a good mood.

"Hey angel, sleep well?" I picked him up and out of the car seat and rested him on my hip. he made soft noises and put his thumb in his mouth while placing his head on my shoulder.

"Well look who's awake," Harry said putting the clothes he chose in the basket. Tyler smiled at him.

"Papa," he said quietly still looking at Harry.

"Ready to go home dove?" he asked me I nodded and trailed behind him as he pushed the cart

"Dada dada dada dada," Tyler said while hitting his hands on my chest, of course, it didn't hurt since he's only a baby.

"What's up angel?" I asked knowing he wouldn't reply with words but he did with soft noises that made sense to him. "Yeah what else baby?" he babbled some more then we got to the checkout aisle. He saw the lady that was bagging our items and she waved at him, he instantly went shy hiding his face in my shoulder and mumbling nonsense to me.

"Yeah honey is that it?" I murmured to him. I know it probably seemed weird that I'm talking back like I know what he's saying but I read that it was supposed to help them learn more words and help develop their speech easier.

He babbled more to us but mostly Harry as we walked to the car. "Papa!" he cried out when Harry didn't say anything when Tyler got done babbling.

"Yes baby you're okay, I'm here, I heard you," Harry said taking him out of my arms and started fixing his small glove that covered his tiny hands. "You have small hands baby." Tyler just giggled then put his glove covered thumb in his mouth and chewed on it, drooling all down his chin. "Ugh no don't put your face on me it's covered in drool!" Harry whined when Tyler leaned on him still teething on his thumb.

"Get used to it Harold we'll have to deal with drooling for a long time, here give him this," I said giving Harry the teething ring that was in my pocket.

As I was putting the groceries into the trunk Harry pulled Tyler's thumb out of his mouth. I smiled as I heard a high pitched whine and a soft cry fall out of Tyler's mouth before Harry gave him the teething ring. Harry then put it in his mouth which fixed everything; he was back to being a happy baby, pressing his face into Harry's chest. 

"I'll strap him in if you put the cart away," I said kissing Harry's neck. He nodded, passing Tyler over to me and grabbed the cart.

"Dada!" Tyler squealed when he looked up at me. I smiled at him, cooing as I strapped him into his car seat and got into the passenger seat just as Harry got into the drivers seat. I grabbed his hand which made Harry look at me.

"Hi." I smiled at him he laughed lightly.

"Hi dove," he whispered pressing his lips against mine. he leaned his forehead against mine then kissed me one more time, quickly checked on Tyler, and backed out of the parking lot and started driving home.

By the time we got home Tyler was fast asleep one hand holding the teething ring the other one in his hair. I smiled at him reaching over the seat I took him out after I took a picture and pulled him to the front with me and Harry so we could have a group cuddle.

"I think we should put the groceries away, lay Tyler down, and take this cuddle session to the bedroom yeah?" Harry whispered.

I smiled then whispered back, "yeah." I pecked his lips and then carried Tyler to his bedroom.

I laid Tyler down on the changing table and he stirred, barely opening his eyes. "Hey angel shh I just need to change you then give you a bottle then you'll sleep." I kissed his soft stomach as I lifted his shirt over his head and pulled his trousers off. I changed him and quickly heating up a bottle but I let Harry feed him as I showered.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

I sat in the chair slowly rocking Tyler watching as he tried to hold the bottle but I feel like even he knows he won't be able to hold it if I wasn't helping. He fell asleep as I fed him so I carefully removed the bottle from his mouth and carried him upstairs to lay him down.

"Goodnight baby, papa, and daddy love you," I said kissing him on the forehead and walking to mine and Liam's bedroom. When I walked in I wasn't expecting to find Liam in my basket ball shorts and no shirt on but he was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to do something. Slowly I took my shirt off and pulled a pair of shorts on as well.

I crawled in by Liam and pulled him to my chest, not having to worry about Tyler at the moment at least and I could just enjoy Liam right now.

I pressed my lips to Liam's kissing him deeply which eventually turned into a heated make-out session, sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as I rolled us over so he was straddling me. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip, I let him in but I let him know I was the one in control by rolling us over so I was on top of him. He moaned as I explored his mouth, running my tongue over the roof of his mouth and over his tongue. I rolled my hips down into his in a slow yet teasing circle, he gasped and pulled slightly. He wasn't kissing me but his lips were still touching mine so basically we were panting into each other's mouths as we were grinding.

"Harry....Fuck." Liam moaned

"Shh can't be too loud dove, Tyler's just across the hall. you're so good, so perfect for me such a good boy." I whispered grinding harder. Liam let out a choked sob at the added pressure and he frantically thrust his hips up searching for more friction.

"Gotta be patient angel. So good, you're my good boy all mine no one else's." I said then bit down on his neck sucking and biting. when the skin bruised I flicked my tongue over it. "Mine." I possessively growled into his ear grinding faster and harder. I felt his erection twitch against mine he let out a broken sob and started scratching my back.

"Yours I'm all yours. Harry." he cried out, short loud pants escaping his mouth. he whined and started kissing me again while thrusting up into my hips. I stopped grinding and pulled away from Liam's lips he whined and bucked his hips up but I just grinned and pulled down both of our basketball shorts, our boxers slowly followed. he shoved his tongue into my mouth and thrusted up as I started grinding again. He whined against my lips and wrapped his legs around my waist and his hands on my back, scratching and kneading.

After a few minutes of just moans and whimpers he pulled away and panted out, "Harry I'm so close please I-I can't." he sobbed out.

"Shh yes, you can come on baby almost there. So good you're so perfect my perfect baby angel come for me. Are you gonna cum? Come on baby I know you can." I whispered encouragements into his ear and reached down to take his cock in my hand. He sobbed as I started stroking thumbing the tip on the upstroke. "Come on baby you can do it." I mumbled feeling myself get close. I pushed into the slit and that's all it took to push him over the edge. He sobbed, thighs trembling, and body shaking. It took a little longer till I was cumming on our stomachs I was grinding on him trying to ride out my orgasm. I heard a whimper I realized Liam was probably over sensitive and overwhelmed with all the pleasure because if I'm not mistaken that was one of his first orgasms ever. I stopped grinding and held him close to me.

"You were so good you did so good I'm so proud of you angel I love you so much did I hurt you?" I asked whipping away stray tears. Liam let out a shaky sob and shook his head.

"No that was so good, it hurt but it was a good kind of pain I promise you didn't hurt me I would've said something." he promised I kissed him.

"Thank you for letting me do that, I love you so much I'll go get a wet washcloth and clean us up you just lay down baby." He nodded and laid sleepily on the bed closing his eyes.

I came back a minute later cleaning my stomach as I walked back. I cleaned off Liam's stomach and we put our boxers and shorts back on.

"I love you Harry, goodnight." He whispered then kissed me.

"I love you too dove goodnight I'm proud of you for letting me do that," I whispered back after kissing him and I quickly fell asleep.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I looked up and saw the baby monitor going off. I jumped out of bed and ran to Tyler's room to see him standing up in his cradle, red in the face, and puke on his pajamas. I turned the lamp on and lifted him up and cooed at him as I pulled off his dirty clothes to find him sweating and changed his nappy which was filthy and he had a horrible rash.

"What's going on?" I heard Harry and he rushed up to us then I could practically hear it click in his head. "Oh baby are you not feeling good?" he said softly, lifting Tyler into his arms. "Li, grab the baby thermometer, a bottle but put a little bit of medicine in it, and grab a clean blanket and stuffed animal. I'll put his blankets and clothes and stuffed animals in the wash but I'm gonna give him a bath you know let him cool down." I nodded and rushed downstairs to retrieve the items that were needed and grabbed a towel too.

"Hey, how's he doing?" I said, entering the bathroom where Harry was running lukewarm water on Tyler's small body. I gave Harry the thermometer which was luckily one that you put on a baby's forehead so it shouldn't upset him too much.

"I got him calmed down, he's sweating and shaking but he's not crying." He said as he watched the thermometer. Harry let out a sigh. "It says 100.2. Can you take care of him so I can change his sheets and make us some tea?" I nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips then emptied the water out of the tub.

"Alright angel, come here." I lifted him out, quickly wrapping a towel around his small shaking body.

"Daddy!" He cried out grabbing fistfuls of my hair and tugging.

"I know baby I know." I kissed his hair as I got a clean nappy on him and putting rash cream on his rash. I pulled him into my arms, cuddling him as I grabbed his clean stuffed animal and blanket, Tyler clutched his stuffed animal in one hand and the blanket in the other. Harry walked into the room to grab the sheets that were dirty just as I was about to feed him.

"What's in that bottle?" He asked, giving it a disgusted look.

"A little bit of medicine, formula, and I put some vanilla in it to make the taste of medicine not so strong." He nodded looking at the time and sighed.

"It's two in the morning." Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the wall.

"I know babe, but we need to stay with Tyler he needs us right now. If you're really that tired I can stay up with him." I said kissing Harry's shoulder. Tyler whined when I pressed the bottle against his lips but started sucking on it anyway.

"No, angel, I'm gonna stay with you two for as long as I can I'll try staying awake. I'm gonna go finish the tea." he kissed my forehead and left. I sighed looking down at Tyler, taking out the bottle when it was a forth gone, not wanting him to get sick again.

"Daddy," he whispered softly his hand coming up to touch my lips.

"Yes baby." I kissed his hand.

"Hurts," he whispered back I smiled realizing he said something other than papa and daddy but I didn't want to get him all worked up.

"What hurts baby tell daddy," I whispered swaying us. he didn't say anything but he kept on touching my lips so I'm guessing it was his gums. "It's your gums probably angel because you're becoming a big boy aren't ya." I walked downstairs still admiring my little boy.

"Harry guess what," I said softly grabbing my cup.

"What?"

"Tyler said hurts." I beamed and Harry smiled.

"That's great, but we shouldn't celebrate a whole lot we don't want to upset his stomach." I nodded smiling down at my beautiful baby.

I laid Tyler on the couch and grabbed my tea. "I think Tyler got sick from teething, I heard that they get sick a lot because their body isn't used to it so he should feel better soon, he just needs medicine and stuff then he'll be good." Harry nodded and stared at me I started getting self-conscious and wrapped my arms around my stomach. I heard Harry sigh and he grabbed my and pulled them away from my stomach.

"Don't do that love you're beautiful," he said kissing my hand as I started blushing.

"It's hard to believe that when I have cuts and scars all over my wrists and arms. all I've done is disappoint people." I said looking at my lap I don't think I'd be able to handle looking into his eyes.

"No dove you aren't a disappointment to me. You've made my life great and your cuts and scars are just lines to show where you were not where you are right now. These scars mean the past cutting was in the past, we don't do that anymore. you are stronger and better than that." He looked into my eyes still holding my hands. "You aren't doing that anymore right?"

"No, I'm not doing it anymore." I shook my head.

"Good I'm proud of you." he grabbed me and pulled me to his lap so my legs were on both sides of his waist, kissing me passionately while grabbing the back of my thighs pulling me closer to him.

After five minutes we heard a coughing sound and a loud cry.

"Daddy!" Tyler screamed.

"I think he wants you," I said to Harry. He laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm pretty sure you're daddy," he laughed out. O sighed and got up walking over to Tyler. He had puke covering his whole body. I cooed picking him up bringing him to the sink to wash him off.

"Oh baby I know calm down shh," I whispered running the rag over him gently as he cried. "There, all done should we go get cuddles from papa?" I asked bouncing him lightly giving him his dummy. He whined fisting my shirt in his small chubby hands.

Harry and I sat on the couch with Tyler in between us as we turned on some random kids' show for him to relax to and watch.

"Papa." he stood placing his hands on Harry's bare chest.

"Yes baby boy what's wrong?" he asked concern laced through his voice.

Tyler leaned on him as he spoke. "Hurts papa," he whined and sat in Harry's lap cuddling into him.

"I know it does baby boo but it'll get better papa promises." He kissed Tyler on top of his head and ran his hand up and down his back, calming him down completely. "Do you want this?" Harry asked him holding up his teething ring. Tyler reached or it and put it in his mouth, chewing furiously on it. Harry watched in adoration rubbing Tyler's soft hair.

"You have so much hair and you aren't that old angel," Harry mumbled to Tyler running his hands through Tyler's hair. I laughed and kissed Harry softly. I didn't pull away when we stopped neither did he. We sat there for a few seconds with our lips pressed to each others while smiling then I kissed him again long and deep this time.

"I love you, baby," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He kissed me one more time before whispering back, "I love you too I always will." He kissed me then looked down at Tyler.

"We both love you, angel," I said looking at him too. He giggled and looked up at us dropping the teething ring and putting one hand on me and another on Harry. he smiled then let go of us grabbing the teething ring and got comfy in Harry's arms looking at the show that was playing. I looked at Harry with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" He asked smiling back at me.

"I have the best family ever." I smiled wider and so did he because we both knew it was the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

Tyler got better before Christmas so right now he was helping me wrap presents as Harry was sleeping.

"Daddy!" that was the third time he has yelled at me, I don't even know what I'm doing to him! He's starting to get Harry's attitude; when Harry wakes up he's not always a big ball of sunshine, but the bad part about Tyler getting his attitude is that he's been awake for almost an hour.

"What why do you keep on yelling at me angel?" I asked looking down at the boy pouting up at me. He's grown a lot since we got him. He likes to talk more and he has two teeth about to come in and we've had him for maybe almost a month. He kept on pouting up at me, not turning away from me to watch me wrap Harrys present that we bought him while he was at work. "Babe, look it's papas present that we got him." I said trying to get him to stop pouting. He turned towards the table grabbing it with his small hands.

"No daddy!" he yelled again looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Tyler Edward Payne if you aren't going to help me you can get down and play with your toys, I have to finish wrapping up presents so Papa doesn't see his it's supposed to be a surprise." I said setting him on the floor and taking Harrys present away from him. He tried climbing back into my lap but I shook my head and carried him to the living room then walked back and sat down in my chair to continue wrapping presents.

As I was finishing up Harrys present I started hearing small cries come from the living room. I sighed, figuring that was enough wrapping and that Harry could wrap the rest. I went to the living room to find Tyler crying and looking at me when I walked in, with his arms in the air waiting for me to pick him up. I swooped him into my arms, he gripped the back of my shirt tightly leaning his head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong angel?" I questioned bouncing him lightly.

"Sowwy," he sobbed out starting to shake, I cooed holding him close still bouncing him whispering soothing words to him, telling him that I knew he didn't mean it and it wasn't that big of a deal I just didn't want papa to see his gift.

Sooner than later he calmed down and was playing with his toys again, I had a close eye on him as he played with paper and crayons, not wanting him to eat any of it. what I find weird about him is I expected him to be a slow learner but he's actually learning new things and words quite fast, but he still wants milk, if we try giving him juice it hurts his stomach so we're just going to stick with what we're doing for now.

"Hey guys." a sleepy Harry came down the stairs right after Tyler got settled on my lap to watch a show.

"Hey babe, did you sleep well?" I asked once Tyler was done yelling for Harry and impatiently waving his arms in the air and making grabby motions with his hands. He nodded, sitting on the couch next to me with a lapful of Tyler. I pulled him into me, he let his head fall onto my shoulder, lightly nosing my neck.   
"I know you just woke up but you need to wrap Gemmas and Zayn's present." I said gently. He groaned, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Later." He pouted at me I just sighed and shook my head. "Go play baby," Harry said to Tyler while setting him on the floor and looking at me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him.

"Hi baby," he whispered.

"Hi." I laid my head on his chest while my fingers made there way into his hair.

We watched Tyler play until Harry said that he worked up enough energy to get off the couch, sit on the chair, and wrap presents which was when Tyler fell asleep.

"Tyler's sleeping a lot do you think he's okay?" I asked Harry pulling Tyler onto my lap.

"Yeah he's fine he's only seven months old from about the age he is now to when he's about two or three he'll only be able to play for a little while then get tired." I nodded stroking Tyler's soft hair which is starting to curl up at the ends.

"He's going to have curly hair when he gets older, it's already curling up at the ends." I muttered.

Harry laughed lightly, "he's not even our actual son but he looks just like us." I laughed too and laid down on the couch with Tyler laying on my chest. I was watching tv and started dozing off and eventually I fell asleep.

~*~*~*Harry's POV~*~*~*

As I was finishing Zayn's present I realized something. It was quiet. I know the tv was on and I was making some noises too but Liam wasn't.

I finished up and got up from my chair and saw Liam and Tyler on the couch sleeping together. I quickly pulled out my phone and took a picture. Once I took it I stood there smiling like an idiot at it. I decided to take a shower and wake them up later.

I got out of the shower and went to mine and Liam's bedroom. I sat on the edge of my side of our bed and grabbed the small velvet box. I hope Liam doesn't freak out when I give this to him, he's a big part of my life and I don't know what I'd do without him. I sighed and put it in a box a little bigger than it and put it back underneath our bed. just a few more days and I can finally give it to him.

I got up and walked downstairs after ten minutes of thinking, and sat on the chair. I grabbed the remote and looked over to Liam and Tyler. they look so much alike they both have brown eyes, soft features, brown hair, and they act the same! well, Liam says that he's grumpy in the morning and that he gets it from me but Liam doesn't know what he's talking about. Maybe he is telling the truth, I'm definitely not a morning person, but oh well back to the matter at hand. He's exactly like Liam.

I watched tv for an hour and decided I should wake Liam and Tyler up.

I grabbed Tyler first since he was on top of Liam and cradled him in my arm.

"Baby it's time to wake up." I said softly while lightly running my hand up and down his cheek. He frowned, pushing my hand away and curling into me. Yeah, that's my boy. "Tyler come on we have to wake up daddy still." I whispered softly into his ear. He whined but sat up in my arms and looked at me with a slight smile on his face.

"Did you sleep good lovey?" He just giggled, lightly hitting my cheek before laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled and kneeled down by Liam. "Lili, time to get up babes," I said kissing his cheek. I frowned when he didn't move. I set Tyler on top of Liam. "Go get him," I encouraged and watched Tyler crawl up Liam's chest, giggling like crazy, then placing a sloppy kiss on Liam's cheek. Liam stirred and opened one eye as he started feeling Tyler poke his chest and his face.

"Mmm, no you two," he whined closing his eyes and trying to turn away.

"Daddy up!" Tyler yelled frowning at Liam, now hitting his chest with his small fists.

"Fine I'm up, I'm up." Liam sat up and looked at the little boy sitting in his lap.

"He's a fast learner, a kid his age shouldn't know so many words but he does know a lot." I muttered to Liam.

"Yeah, it might be that he's just more mature or it might be because we talk to him a lot, Louis, Zayn, and Niall do too."

"Speaking of them, can they come over please?" I begged Liam grabbing his hand and looking at him with big eyes and a pout.

"Well when you look at me like that, how can I say no." He said with a small smile on his face. He cupped my jaw and ran his thumb along my bottom lip before standing, putting Tyler in the play pen that we keep in the living room.

"Thanks Li I love you soooo much." I said picking him up and spinning him.

"Yeah yeah just go call them," he laughed. I nodded and grabbed my phone texting all of the boys to come over.

"I love you so much boo," I whispered as I snuck up behind Liam and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed right underneath his ear making him shiver.

"I love you too Haz." He kissed my lips and looked into my eyes before resting his head on my shoulder. Suddenly the door opened revealing Louis with three gifts in his hands.

"There's more in the trunk I just couldn't get them all at one time." he explained going out to get the other gifts.

"Okay that's all the presents, I think me and the boys are gonna stay for two days which is Christmas Eve tomorrow, open the presents, and leave the next day if that's alright, hang out like old times." he explained with a small smile. We agreed on it, it sounded like fun being all together again. Louis made himself comfortable on the couch with his feet propped up on an arm rest and his body sprawled out all over the couch.

"I'm tired." Liam suddenly whispered into my ear and looking up at me.

"Then go take a nap lovey," I said, wrapping my arm around him.

He shook his head. "I just did a few hours ago." He said and buried his face in my chest. I ran a hand over his back while my other one found its way to his hair and started playing with it. I brought us over to the chair, I sat down first and put Liam on my lap. It's quite funny actually, how each time we sit he automatically sits on me, almost like he didn't try to he just knows that when I sit he sits on me.

"Li, I need you to get off I need to grab the gifts from upstairs, you can help if you want." I kissed his head and brought him upstairs with me.

I handed him some gifts to bring down to put under the tree. When I was sure he wasn't coming back I quickly grabbed his present from underneath our bed and grabbed Tyler's present.

I walked down the stairs to see Liam curled up in a ball with a blanket over him. He saw the small box and looked at me with a confused face. I just smiled and shook my head.

I sat back down and we waited for Zayn and Niall.

Sooner than later they did show up. "Hey, where's Tyler I haven't seen him yet and I want to hold him," Zayn said. I laughed.

"He's sleeping he should be up soon." I said. Liam and I have started figuring out a routine for how long he sleeps, during the day it's an hour or two an at night it's almost a full night, only waking up once or twice recently.

I was right, we all soon heard his cries ring out of the baby monitor. I got up quickly and walked upstairs.

"Hey Ty, I'm here baby," I said quietly while wiping away his tears. His cries stopped almost instantly; he put his thumb in his mouth and rested his head on my shoulder. I cooed quietly and bounced him around his room. "You're gonna meet a nice lady named Perrie, she's your aunty, you'll really like her." I whispered and carried him down the steps.

He took one glance at Perrie before he turned to look at me and started crying. He shook and fisted my shirt in his small hands, while he buried his head in my chest. "Hey, it's okay she's nice c'mon babe," I said hugging him to my chest. I brought him over to Perrie and right when Perrie but her hand on his back he went completely rigid.

"Move your hand, just for a second love," I mumbled to her then pulled him closer if possible. "Hey sweetie look at me." Tyler looked up at me with big scared eyes. "She won't hurt you she's nice baby, it's all okay." I turned so he was facing Perrie, she smiled and reached out for him. He backed into my chest but let her run her thumb over his cheek.

"Hi honey I'm your aunty Perrie," she said quietly while smiling at him. Slowly but surely he let her hold him. I smiled at them and looked at Zayn who was looking at the two with pure adoration in his eyes. I plopped down next to Liam and pulled him into my chest.

We sat there for about an hour and decided to order pizza. "So how's everything been in the Styles/Payne household?" Lou questioned from where he was on the floor with a giggling Tyler in his lap.

"Not a lot has happened besides Ty getting sick." I said looking at Liam who was on the couch talking with Zayn and Niall.

"Yeah, Eleanor wants to get back together but I just don't know." Louis bit his lip and pulled Tyler a little bit closer.

"Try dating her again and see how it goes, if you don't feel anything then break up with her." I shrugged and watched Liam go up the steps and into the bathroom. I've never been the best when it came to helping people with breakups so I know my advice wasn't super great.

"How's your boy toy?" Niall asked with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and slapped his arm.

"First of all, he's not my boy toy and he's fine, doing a lot better than a month ago. He goes to therapy now and talks to me a bunch so that helps, I've caught him cutting a few times. We talk over it and move on but other than that he's been really happy." They nodded.   
"Well that's great, I'm really glad you guys are doing so well, you perfect for each other," Zayn said smiling at me then looking at Perrie, the way he looks at her is something to envy that's for sure.   
Perrie joined Tyler and Louis on the floor and they all played with him. He was eating up all the attention he was getting and was giggling like mad, he started squealing when Perrie tickled him.

"I got it." Liam announced from the steps when the doorbell rang, signaling that our pizza was here. He brought it in then shut the door, then suddenly the door swung open.

"Shutting the door on a lady Liam?" Gemma called to him when she walked in. He laughed. "did you not see me or what?" she questioned with a smirk on her face before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I saw you I just didn't feel like leaving the door open for so long." he smirked and she playfully shoved him.

"At least your son loves me, don't you Tyler." she cooed and open her arms for him to crawl into them. We all sat down and ate except Liam who said he had to feed Tyler before he ate.

"So Tyler's growing a lot but he can't eat or drink anything other than milk?" Zayn questioned looking at the little boy sitting in Liam's arms.

"Well, he's still really small and I think he talks more because he has lots of people around him that talk to him so thats why he's growing fast mentally, but if we give him something other than formula he gets kind of sick." Liam explained from the chair.   
Tyler finished his bottle and Niall took him into the living room, the other boys followed and Gemma went to do dishes, leaving Liam and I alone.   
"You gonna eat now babe?" I questioned while rubbing Liam's arm.   
"If I must," Liam sighed and grabbed a piece of pizza.   
"Yes you must, if you can only eat the one piece that's fine, anything would make me happy," I said smiling at him and nodding as he took a bite. He eventually finished the whole piece.

After eating we watched a movie. I looked around once the movie was finished and saw everyone but Liam and I sleeping, Liams was eyes slipping shut every so often. Tyler was sleeping on Zayns chest, Zayn cradling him close to him in his arms.

"C'mon babe lets go to bed." I whispered into Loams neck and carried him up the steps into our bedroom.

"Today was fun," he whispered once we got situated in bed.

I laughed lightly. "Yeah but imagine tomorrow, we're gonna have an excited little boy when he opens his presents." Liam smiled and kissed my bare chest.

"So what did you get me." he looked up at me with an innocent smile on his lips.

"A whole lot of nothing that's what I got you." I joked and kissed his lips. "I love you babe."

He smiled and whispered, "I love you too." I cuddled him closer to my chest and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

I woke up and found myself trapped in Harry's embrace. I tried to squirm out of his arms so I could go to the bathroom, which took me about five minutes to successfully get out without waking Harry up. I'd rather go to the bathroom so my bladder doesn't explode than stay in bed. Once I got done in the bathroom I walked downstairs to find Niall awake with Tyler resting on his hip. I heard Niall quietly singing Give me Love by Ed Sheeran to him; Tyler seemed so mesmerized by Niall's voice that he didn't even realize that I walked in.

"Hi angel, hey Niall." I said sitting on the counter.

"Daddy!" Tyler squealed in delight, making grabby hands at me. I sat him down on my lap and he started babbling to me, and all I know is that it was something Niall said or did since all I understood was 'uncle Niall'.

"So Liam," Niall said turning around and handing me a plate of food. I hummed as my response, picking at my food. "Harry's pretty caught up on you."

"What does that mean?" I questioned pulling Tyler to my chest while nibbling on a piece of toast. 

"It means he's whipped," he said bluntly while reaching up and stealing a piece of bacon off my plate.

I started getting worried. "I didn't know he was, I guess I've never noticed." I mumbled quietly.

"Li it's not something to stress about, its kind of a good thing actually."

"How's being whipped a good thing?" I said maybe a little too harshly.

"Because you don't have to worry about him cheating, and before he met you he never had long lasting relationships. I can't even count how many one night stands he's had before you, you pretty much did what me and the boys wanted to do; fix him. Make him the Harry we remember and you somehow pulled that off. Now when I look at him I see Harry from when we were kids, not a man whore as I like to put it. So it's not always bad, hell man I'm happy for you guys, I've never seen him this happy but I've never seen him whipped either." I nodded biting my lip, I know he didn't have long relationships, he told me the whole story.

"But I'm gonna go shower after I eat your breakfast since you are obviously not going to eat it, oh and later when everyone wakes up we're going to open presents." Niall grinned and took my plate. I walked into the living room with Tyler seated on my hip. I kicked Zayn awake since I wanted to sit on the couch he was on plus it's about time for him to get up or else he's just not himself.

I watched tv with Tyler until everyone was awake. "Come on let's open presents!" Niall yelled right when Harry walked down the steps.

"Shut up you leprechaun and pass out presents then." Harry grumbled, sitting down beside me, and putting his arms around my shoulders. He clearly had just woken up, his hair was a mess, his curls everywhere and the only clothing he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts that sat very low on his hips; but my god did he look beautiful. Niall was soon running around the living room, collecting presents and handing them to the person they were addressed to.

"Can I open my presents first?" Niall all but begged and already started slowly opening the one Harry, Tyler, and I got him.

I sighed. "I suppose you can go first." As soon as the words came out of my mouth he was throwing wrapping paper everywhere. When he got to the actual present he laughed seeing it was a new phone case that he eyed each time we went shopping and a pair of sunglasses.

We let Zayn go next after Niall opened all his presents and it didn't surprise me when I saw Zayn's eyes light up from the presents he got. He got a sketch book from us, pastels from Gemma, colored pencils from Louis, an easel from Perrie, and cologne from Niall.

"Niall we all agreed we'd get Zayn drawing supplies." Perrie said while laughing which made Niall start laughing and he got so lost in laughing he forgot what the question was and we moved on to Louis.

From us Louis got a football -soccer ball-, from Zayn and Perrie he got hair gel, Niall got him a gift card since he knows about Louis' secret obsession with shopping, and from Gemma he got a new DVD player since he broke his.

Gemma got perfume from us, nail polish from Niall, a drawing of herself from Zayn that he forgot to give her over two months ago, a necklace from Louis, and a new purse from Perrie.

It was Harry's turn and I watched as he started with Gemmas. she got him a necklace that says Hazza on it, Louis got him a bouncy ball for some reason, Zayn got him a bracelet, Niall got him a few t-shirts, and Tyler and I got him the Beatles CD that he had been debating on getting for ages now.

Perrie got pretty much the same things that Gemma got except Zayn gave her a stuffed animal not a picture.

It was Tyler turn since I decided I'd go last. Louis gave him a whole bunch of cars, a huge stack of movies from Zayn and Perrie, a new set of blocks from Niall since Tyler has chewed on his, from us he got clothes and a stuffed animal, and a superman doll that was much taller than him.

I started with Gemmas present which was a batman doll that was about the same height as the superman one, I got a few phone cases from Louis, a gift card from Niall, and a sweatshirt from Zayn and Perrie. I unwrapped the one that said from Harry not the one that said from Harry and Tyler. I look at him confused, we agreed that presents from us would be from us and Tyler, not just from one of us.   
"Well, get on with it babe," Harry said anxiously. I slowly unwrapped the paper, revealing a small velvet box. With shaky hands I opened it, it was a ring.

"What-what is this Harry?" I questioned him, what could it mean? Is he proposing? Is it a promise ring? Is it not that significant? A million possibilities raced through my mind, but in that moment all I knew was my heart was thumping hard against my chest, so hard I was worried everyone could hear it.

"It's a promise ring babe, and I'm just saying that I'll be here for you and know matter where we end up I will always love you more than you could ever know." he kissed me and put the ring on my left ring finger I smiled down at it as I heard the girls aww, I blushed and hid my face in Harry's chest. this will truly be the best Christmas ever.


	23. Chapter 23

~*~*~*1 month later~*~*~*

~*~*~*Liam's POV~*~*~*

Christmas was great it was so much fun seeing Tyler's face light up when he saw more presents underneath the tree.

"Li, I'm home!" Harry called when he got home from work.

"Papa!" Tyler squealed trying to get to Harry.

"Hey boo," I said quietly when he walked in the living room. He gave ma kiss on my lips and sat down next to me with Tyler in the middle of us. "How was work?"

"It was fine I guess. it was really slow today and I had to clean out the back room. I've had better days." I nodded and ran my fingers through Tyler's curls that have grown like crazy in the past month.

"I swear everyday this little boys hair grows faster and faster." I shook my head.

"Tyler your gonna have Papas hair." Harry said and laughed as Tyler cheered.

"So Liam. I was thinking tomorrow we take Tyler over to Zayn and Perries house and you and I go on a date. how does that sound?" Harry asked grabbing my hand and placing light kisses over it.

I shrugged. "I guess it's fine, we haven't gone out since we found Tyler. Text them and see if they can watch him." He nodded and pulled out his phone.

Two hours later I picked up Tyler and brought him upstairs with a full bottle in hand. I sat in the chair and put the bottle to his lips which he happily accepted. I watched as he tried keeping his eyes open for two minutes then just accepted the fact he was gonna fall asleep no matter what. Slowly, he closed his eyes and stopped sucking on the bottle. I put the bottle on the shelf in his room and laid him down in his cradle. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before I left the room.

I crawled underneath mine and Harry's blankets an laid my head on his chest. "Harry," I whispered quietly but he was already asleep. I sighed and closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep just as fast as Harry and Tyler which I did.

I was woken up by pressure on my stomach and something tickling my face. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Tyler on my stomach and Harry kissing my face.

"Time to get up babe, we have to take Tyler over to uncle Zayn and aunt Perries house!" Harry said with a big smile on his face. I sat up and looked at Tyler who had a dummy in his mouth and his eyes wide. I smile and stood making Tyler slip out of my lap and fall onto the fluffy bed. he was giggling loudly as he hit the soft sheets.

I got ready and we were out the door by two o'clock. Once we got to their house we opened the door and saw them cuddling on the couch.

"Hey, look who finally showed up," Zayn said standing up and taking Tyler from me. "Ready to have tons of fun baby doll?" Perrie asked Tyler who nodded and grabbed at her hair.

We talked for an hour before me and Harry left to go see 'The Hobbit' number two which was three hours long. We didn't really watch the movie, we sat in the way back of the theater and spent most of the time making out, it made the time fly by making the movie ended sooner then expected.

"Li, do you know what happened during the movie?" Harry asked as he started driving off to a restaurant that we were going to eat at. I laughed and shook my head no as we approached the restaurant. Harry jumped out of the car and came around to my side, opening the door for me right before I got to open it.

"Wow Harold you've gotten better at that." I mused when he closed my door and grabbed my hand.

"Yes I have darling because I know that no matter what you're always going to try to beat me to it." I laughed and he opened the door for me with a smirk on his face.   
When we got in we were greeted by a waiter about our age and I felt Harry tense right away. I rubbed his arm trying to get him to release some of his tension but it only made it worse. he wrapped his arm around my waist and growled lowly in his throat as the waiter smirked at us and winked at me.

He led us to our table. "What would you guys like to drink?" he asked while staring at me. Harry glared at him, his usual bright eyes now a dark green.

"Water is fine and he'll have the same." I said pointing at Harry knowing that whatever came out of Harry's mouth wouldn't be good.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your drinks then." he put his hand on my shoulder and let it sit there for a few seconds before I shrugged it off. I heard Harry growl again.

"Harry quit growling you aren't an animal, it's okay."

"Know it's fucking not, he touched you and you're mine," he said darkly.

I glared at him as the waiter came back. He smiled at me and gave us our drinks. "Okay, what would you like to eat handsome?" He said looking at me I blushed, and Harry started standing up.   
"Harry sit down," I said. He surprisingly listened but was on edge. the waiter 'accidentally' dropped his pen and reached down to grab it, in the process of grabbing it he grabbed my bum. I squeaked and I just knew Harry saw what he did.

"Alright that's enough." Harry grabbed the guys and pinned him against the nearest wall. "listen here that is MY BOYFRIEND you are touching, and if you don't stop touching him I'll beat the shit out of you." Harry growled and punched the waiter in the jaw.

"Harry stop!" I said pulling him away from the guy and leaving after apologizing for him being so rude.

The whole car ride we were silent, even when we picked up Tyler it was silent. I was kind of glad Tyler was sleeping, he didn't need to hear me and Harry fighting. When we got home I laid Tyler down in his cradle and shut the door then walked into the kitchen to find Harry in there pacing.

"What the hell was that Harry." I commanded, my eyes darkened and my breathing picked up.

"What do you mean what was that? It was me defending you since you obviously can't do it yourself!" he yelled looking at me.

"I can and I would've but you had to act like a big asshole and practically throw that man against the wall and punch him! I mean that's ridiculous Harry!"

"I was defending you!"

"You made me look weak!"

"It's because you are weak!" he screamed at me and then it was silent. I knew I was weak but having him admit it to me broke me, the one I love told me I'm weak.

He was breathing heavily and his nostrils were flaring. I took off the promise ring he gave me and slammed it down on the table. "Take it I don't want it anymore, it means nothing anyway." I said Harry growled and pinned me on the wall.

"Fine act like a little bitch, I'll go since you clearly don't want me. I'll leave you the house, the food, and the clothes but only for Tyler, and you won't have anybody there to protect you now you're on your own so grow a pair and start acting like a man." He snapped. He grabbed the promise ring and shoved it in his back pocket He walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. I soon felt the tears slide down my cheeks. My mouth was open in a silent scream as my legs gave out and I fell to the floor, sobs slipping past my lips. I don't have my Harry anymore, he's gone and is never coming back into my arms again.

Eventually I got up and went to Tyler's room to see him standing up looking at me. "Where Papa' he whined.

I scooped him into my arms and cried. "I don't know buddy I don't know." I sobbed out, "I love you so much."

"Love daddy." he said falling back asleep. I sat in the rocking chair with Tyler in my lap just holding him and crying which I did the whole night. my Harry's gone and now I'm not sure if he's coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding the sequel on here also! Remember, check me out on Wattpad @a_writing_reject where I'm working on a Larry Stylinson story. I hope you enjoyed this one, and I can't wait to share the sequel with you all!


End file.
